By The Light Of The Moon
by Kaycha
Summary: The Lycan and Shifter clans had been at odds for centuries but know one really knew why. He stood rooted on the spot as he took in the lovely young woman in front of him. Her blonde hair glowing like a star in the moonlight. "A wolf," she said out loud, he could feel her eyes looking over his form, "It's pink!" she exclaimed. He growled. I do not own Fairy Tail. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

The forest is quite as the moon filters through the trees. He can feel his blood pumping through his veins as he runs quietly along the forest floor, the moon turning his coat silver. Behind him he can hear her keeping up with his pace. The night air is fresh as he inhales giving his body the oxygen it needs to push his body faster. Soon the trees break along a ridge and he slows to take in the sight. Magnolia, it is beautiful cast in the light of the moon.

She comes and sits next to him looking out at the town, "Natsu, we should head down now I don't smell any patrols in the area. We need to make use of this chance while we can."

He looks down the path breathing deep through his nose. She is right he doesn't smell any patrols either. He stands shaking himself before taking off down the mountain with her hot on his heels.

%%%%%

In town a young woman stands on the porch of a grand house her blonde hair glowing in the moonlight. The house behind her is bustling with her father's guests. She would much rather sit out on the porch and enjoy the full moon then be at her father's side being seen but not heard. Just a pretty little prize for him to show off.

She hears the door open behind her, "Princess?" her maid calls out into the night. "I'm here Virgo." She replies. The pink haired woman walks up beside her charge. "Your father wants you to come meet the heirs to the Shepherd clans."

The young woman sighs "I will be right there." She turns toward the house taking one last look at the large forest with longing. She heads inside her face becoming a mask with a fake sweet smile for all the Shifters inside.

Shifters; beings or creatures with the ability to change their physical form or shape. Little did the humans know but there were many different kinds of shifters living all across Fiore. Magnolia just happened to be the base for the Retriever clan a branch of the canine shifters. All the clan heads had come for a meeting of leaders to discuss issues among them.

As she walks back into the dining hall she spots her father talking with a couple of the other clan leaders.

"Come here Lucy." He says as he beckons her over. Her father is a tall man with graying sandy hair and a well-groomed mustache. He became clan leader after her mother died when she was young.

Her mother had been the true leader of the clan and her death was a huge loss for them all. Lucy was expected to step into the role when she finally found a mate worthy of ruling by her side and thus why her father was introducing her to all the available alphas with potential.

She noticed the four men standing next to her father. "Hello Lucy my name is Siegrain", said a tall man with dark blue hair as he held his hand out for her to shake. He then introduced his son Jellal who was a young replica of his father except for the flashy red tattoo that adorned his face around his right eye.

Next was she was introduced to a man with dark hair and intimidating scar running down his forehead from his hairline. Silver was his name and he introduced his son Gray who looked board out of his mind.

Within the canine shifters there were different clans Retriever, Shepherd, Collie, Terrier and so forth and in those clans were different branches of families.

"Siegrain is the head of the German Shepherd family," Lucy's father Jude added, "and Silver heads the Australian Shepherd family." Lucy nodded respectfully to each man.

"Well we should let these youngsters get to know one another." Silver said as he clapped his son on the back. "You don't need a bunch of old dogs like us getting in your way."

"Indeed, I need to meet with a few people I haven't seen in a while before the meeting starts." Siegrain told them while looking around the room.

"Lucy, show these young men to the refreshment table." Jude told his daughter. "Yes sir." Lucy replied as he turned back to the other leaders. "This way please." And she turned the two heirs following after her.

It was obvious to her that their fathers were hoping that the youths would hit it off in more ways than one. As future clan leaders they would be working together to insure the peace of the canine shifters in their clans. Having leaders from different clans marry only helped solidify bonds and expand territories. It wasn't unheard of for marriage to be arranged just for that purpose.

When they reached the drink table Lucy offered to pour them a drink. "Thank you Lucy but I think we can manage." Jellal told her.

"Ya those old farts aren't here breathing down our necks right now so you don't have to be so formal with us." Gray said as he reached for a glass.

Lucy smiled glad that the boys seemed to realize what their fathers were up too and felt the same as she did about it. She looked at her new companions thanking that her dad at least had her interests in mind enough to not stick her with the runts of the litter.

Gray was a head taller than herself with a medium build. His hair was dark and Lucy suspected that in the sunlight it might even have a blue tint to it. His dark blue eyes shown with intelligence that betrayed his uninterested attitude and she could tell he was sizing her up just as she was him. Over all he was stunningly handsome and Lucy could see girls falling at his feet if he would only smile. She would bet that his canine form would be some kind of blue merle but it was impolite to ask.

Jellal was taller but maybe more slight in his build. His dark blue hair contrasted well with his dark green eyes. He had a kind smile and was very polite. Lucy would bet that he was one that if you backed him into a corner you would have your hands full. He was very handsome as well but easier to approach than the other. However being a German Shephard his canine form was probably less friendly looking and more intimidating.

Lucy sat and talked to her guest as they waited for the meeting to start. As it turned out they both had a good sense of humor and smarter than they let on. Their clans both bordered the Retriever territory so they didn't have far to travel. Gray was 21 years old just a year older than Lucy herself and Jellal was 23.

Then Jude walked into the dining hall announcing that the meeting would be starting and all should take their seats. All of the leaders and their heirs that were old enough filed into the conference room. Lucy took her seat next to her father and was pleased to find both Jellal and Gray not far to her right.

Jude cleared his throat starting the meeting. The leaders took turns informing the others of how things were going in their territory. After all the leaders had their say Lucy's dad stood up and addressed the room.

"Now it is time to discuss the biggest problem our clans are facing. Yes I'm talking about the Lycans."

%%%%%

Natsu slowed as they neared the edge of town. It was late but many of the businesses were still open. It was risky but the pack needed medicine and Magnolia was the closest town that had it. Magnolia was on the edge of their territory but the majority of it was within the Shifter territory and they weren't what you would call wolf friendly.

Checking to see if the coast was clear he nodded to the she-wolf a few feet to his left. Seeing his signal they both started to phase. Natsu felt his skin tingle and his bones twist and reform as he took his human form stepping out of the trees. He turned again and nodded to his companion as they set off in different directions. Divide and conquer was their plan, to get in and get out as fast as they could before a patrol could pick up on their scent.

The feud between the Shifters and Lycans had been going on for centuries. Arguments over boarders and territory were the majority of the problem and the fact that the two races seemed to hate one another. Shifters were originally humans that gained the power to change into animals and Lycans were wolves that transformed into humans. Lycans tended to rely more on instinct and their behavior more like the wolves they phased into. Unfortunately the real cause of the feud was lost in history.

Natsu walked into the corner store finding the items on his list as quick as he could. They only had a half an hour before the regular patrols made their rounds. He paid for his purchases and stowed them in his bag.

Heading into shifter territory was even worse for Natsu because he was a half breed, half Lycan and half shifter, an outcast in both worlds. Shifters killed both of his parents and almost killed him and his sister. Only sheer luck had spared them. However one of the Alpha leaders of the Lycans found them and decided to adopt them into the pack. Most lycans stilled looked down on them but as long as they could contribute to the pack they were allowed to stay. That's why he found himself on a mission into shifter territory. Not that he minded it too much. It was exciting and he was always up for a challenge.

As he headed to the meeting spot he checked his watch, it was five minutes till next patrol. The one on this mission with him was in fact his sister and she was always early. Natsu couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Quietly he melted into the shadows headed to the store where his sister went to pick up the medicine.

As the store came in sight the scent hit him. Shifters, three of them and it smelled like they were in the very store his sister had to get the medicine from. Creeping up to the window he peeked in. Sure enough there were three retrievers in the store and from the look of it they were off duty. Natsu could see his sister at the back of the store looking over the shelves. Shifters didn't have a sharp sense of smell like the Lycans did. Natsu figured that that coupled with the smells in the shop and his sister's mixed blood was what kept them from noticing her.

The three retrievers stood at the checkout desk talking to the clerk. This kept his sister from being able to pay for the medicine and leave. After another five minutes the three left. He watched her make her way over to check out. Unfortunately one of the shifters came back having left his wallet lying on the counter. As soon as he stepped through the door he froze. At that distance there was no way he would miss the scent of a half breed.

His sister grabbed the medicine throwing money down on the counter before bolting past the shifter. Once outside he called out to her. "Fuyumi! Over here!"

Seeing him she quickly took off in his direction sprinting for the meeting place at the edge of the trees. As they turned around the next block they ran straight into the patrol they had been trying to avoid.

"Shit, this way." Fuyumi told Natsu as they turned away from the shifters. Even though it was late the streets were still busy and they couldn't phase into their wolf form without causing a panic. Not to mention they would have to ditch the supplies they just worked so hard to procure. Even with the extra weight the two half breeds were fast and keeping ahead of the shifters.

To the humans it looked like the cops were chasing to young robbers. So naturally some of the bystanders tried to slow the pair down. They siblings dodged and jumped over people and obstacles trying to get to the forest but just finding it out of reach. They ran out of the shopping district and into the residential areas with the shifters still hot on their heels.

%%%%%

"These lycans are a menace!" one of the leaders shouted, "We should just end them once and for all!"

"Their land would be a big increase for our own territory." Another added to the discussion.

"Now all of you please listen." Siegrain interjected, "War with the lycans would be catastrophic to our numbers. I don't believe it is worth the risk of losing more shifters."

Arguments broke out among the table both for and against war with the lycans. Lucy sat quietly at her father's side wondering why they have to be at war at all. If there was only someway they could live in peace with the lycans that would be beneficial to all. She then noticed Virgo slipping into the room and hurrying to her father's side. She whispered something about lycans and Jude stood up. 

"Well here is our chance to do something now. Two lycans have been spotted in town and are headed into the residential districts. Everyone is to fan out and search for the two intruders." After that all the leaders started to organize dividing up the blocks between the shifters present. Jude turned to his daughter.

"Lucy I want you to stay here in the house and don't come out." He ordered.

"Why dad I want to help search too!" Lucy argued back.

"No I won't have you putting yourself in danger out there. You will stay in this house and not come out until the issue is resolved." Jude ended the argument.

Lucy huffed as Jude and the other leaders walked out of the room. Gray stopped putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lucy. Jellal and I are headed out to help with the search.

We have plenty of shifters. We will catch them." Jellal nodded in agreement.

Lucy followed the boys outside to see them off. She then headed up to her room to change out of the stuffy dress her dad made her wear for the meeting. Not pleased at all about having to stay home.

%%%%%

Natsu ducked behind a hedge as he smelled another patrol of shifters headed his way. He and Fuyumi had gotten separated from each other a few blocks back and now he was completely lost. He took off running through yards and leaping over fences hoping to throw off his pursuers.

He couldn't help but notice that the houses were getting bigger and the yards more extravagant as he ran. Turning a corner he was assaulted with the smell of many shifters headed down both sides of the street towards him.

Standing in front of a tall privacy fence he did the only thing he could think of and jumped it. He wasn't prepared for the rose bushes on the other side and yelped as the thorns tore at his skin on the way down. Holding his breath he listened to see if he had attracted any unwanted attention. He could hear them coming down the street towards his hiding place when a shout sounded out drawing the shifters away from him.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief and looked around him. The yard was huge and the house that it belonged to looked like someone important lived there. It also reeked of shifters.

"Great," he mumbled, "I had to go a jump into a shifters yard." As he continued to look around he could see the forest on the other side of the back fence. "I have to find Fuyumi." He definitely couldn't risk going out to find her while carrying around his heavy bag. Looking around the yard once more he noticed a small garden shed along the back fence with its door already open. He decided to hide his bag in there so he could go find his sister.

He opened the door stowing his bag in a corner where no one would notice it. With that done he decided to phase. He dropped to all fours as his hands and feet turned into paws. Fur blossomed over his skin and his bones stretched as he took his wolf form. Shaking himself he padded out of the shed.

As he emerged from the small building he breathed deep scenting for anyone near. The smell of honey and vanilla came to him and he couldn't help but breath even deeper. It was a comforting smell and he felt himself relax despite his situation. Until he heard someone gasp from the direction of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair into a low pony tail. She had just finished changing into a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"I can't believe dad would make me stay locked in the house." she huffed as she finished tying her hair back. Suddenly she heard a yelp outside her bedroom window. Jumping at the sudden noise she moved to her window to see what had caused it.

It was fairly late and a cloud had just made its way in front of the moon cutting off the light in the back yard. As she peered into the night she thought she saw something move in the rose bushes. Grabbing her sneakers she headed down stairs to investigate.

As she got to the back door Lucy caught a glimpse of something entering the garden shed along the back fence. Quickly she made her way across the lawn hoping she could trap whatever it was inside. Maybe it was one of the intruders. Then she could prove to her dad she was capable at helping too.

Before she could reach the shed a large shape came back out of the small building, surprising a gasp from the young shifter.

%%%%%

Startled Natsu spun to face the one who managed to sneak up on him. From the scent he could tell it was a shifter and a female. The moon moved out from behind a cloud and he could see her features.

He stood rooted on the spot as he took in the lovely young woman in front of him, her blonde hair glowing like a star in the moonlight. Her brown eyes the color of warm chocolate and her pale skin shown like the moon.

"A wolf," she said out loud, he could feel her eyes looking over his form, "Its pink!" she exclaimed.

He growled causing the young woman to take a step back. Pink! She thought he was pink! Of course it wasn't the first time he had been told that his light silver and red coat looked pink. In fact some of the pack members taunted him about it.

Snorting his disgust he turned toward the fence determined to find his sister and make it back to the forest.

"Wait!" she called after him. Natsu stopped turning back to look at the beautiful shifter. "Why are you here?" she asked him. "What are you after?"

Natsu tilted his head to the side surprised that she would even be interested in asking. His previous encounters with shifters didn't involve questions. Why did he even bother to stop when she asked?

"I promise I won't hurt you." she stated. His ears pinched forward at her promise only to lie back when he realized it could be a trick.

Then a howl cut through the night from deeper in town. Natsu answered with a deep howl of his own. Ignoring the female he ran for the fence clearing it in one powerful leap. Landing on the other side he took off in the direction the howl came from.

%%%%%

Lucy couldn't help but be mesmerized by the deep rich sound of the howl the Lycan sounded in response to the first one. It made her wish that she could actually hear the wolf speak.

Immediately the animal made a break for the fence clearing it in one powerful jump. Before Lucy could think things through she shifted following the Lycan over the fence.

It had been weeks since she last took her canine form and now she was running through the dark streets after a lycan. Her paws moved faster as her blood pumped through her veins. Oh, it had been too long since she had run and the feeling was amazing! Breathing deep she caught the scent of the wolf in front of her. Realizing now that the animal was a male and noting how he smelled like a campfire mixed with the rich scent of the forest.

He was fast! Lucy could barely make out his form running through the streetlights in front of her and had to follow his scent to keep up. Two blocks ahead of her he turned a corner and Lucy pushed herself even faster so she could catch up.

%%%%%

Fuyumi's lungs started to hurt as she continued running, trying in vain to lose her pursuers. She was a fast runner but every time she ditched the shifters tailing her she ran into more. Her and her brother had gotten separated a while ago and she was desperately trying to find him.

Turning a corner she chanced a look behind her only to see that two new young shifters had joined the chase and were starting to gain on her.

Natsu and she had really blown their mission. Feeling as though she was out of options she did the only thing she could think of to find her brother. Taking a deep breath she let out a howl calling out her position. Not seconds later she heard him answer, his howl coming from somewhere behind her. That meant back tracking the way she had come, towards the shifters.

Making a quick decision Fuyumi spun around sprinting back towards the two males following her. Her sudden move surprised them enough for her to dodge around them. However the darker haired one was smart recovering in time to dart after her even closer than he was before. Scenting the air for her brother, Fuyumi turned a corner right into a dead end.

%%%%%

Gray couldn't believe how fast the Lycan was but she was clearly starting to tire. Then she howled. When an answering howl came from behind them he was ready. Faster than he thought the lycan spun around running all out in their direction. Gray's momentum made it hard for him to stop fast enough to catch the female but he was able to follow closely behind.

Seeing her turn the next corner he smiled knowing full well that she had just turned into a dead end. Slowing down Gray realized that the rest of the shifters were a ways behind them yet. He would have to catch this Lycan on his own.

She had stopped in front of a tall wall her breaths coming in deep gasps. "Give it up," he called out to the Lycan, "You've nowhere to go." He could see her assessing her situation then she turned around.

Gray's breath caught in his throat as he got a good look at his pray for the first time. Emerald green eyes looked at him over full lashes. Her tan skin contrasted well with her dark purple hair which was weaved into a braid that reached past her waist. She was stunning.

Gray shook his head bringing his focus back to the task at hand. "What are you doing in shifter territory?" He demanded.

"Why do you feel the need to chase down someone just trying to do a little shopping?" the female retorted.

Gray then noticed the backpack in her hand as she carefully set it on the ground next to her. Before he could ask any more questions she transformed. He now was looking at the form of a dark grey wolf. She had a little red in her dark coat that gave it a purple sheen.

Wasting no time Gray shifted into his canine form growling as the Lycan reached down to pick the pack up in her mouth.

%%%%%

As he ran Natsu could smell he was getting closer. Turning the next corner Natsu stopped when he saw his sister in her wolf form, backpack in her mouth, cornered by a shifter. What he didn't notice was the other shifter running towards him at full speed.

Lucy wasn't prepared as the Lycan she was chasing came to a sudden halt. Unable to stop in time she barreled right into the larger wolf. In a flurry of paws and fur they both tumbled into a pile between Gray and Fuyumi.

Taking advantage of the confusion Fuyumi bolted forward pushing her brother to his feet as they darted past the two shifters. Happy to be reunited Natsu surged ahead of his sister leading her back to the yard where he stashed his own bag.

%%%%%

"Lucy?" Gray barked at the tangle of golden fur in front of him. Lucy looked up to see a large blue merle Aussie Shepard starting down at her.

"Hi." she yipped back.

"What are you doing here and why were you chasing a Lycan?" he asked.

"Well…" Lucy started before she was interrupted.

"What are you two doing?" a dark German Shepard asked as he loped up to the two of them. "Where did the Lycans go?"

"Shit!" Gray exclaimed as he bounded off in the direction the wolves headed. Jellal followed after him as Lucy gathered herself up falling in behind.

"Where are they headed?" Jellal asked as he pulled up beside Gray.

"I don't know." the Aussie replied.

"I do!" Lucy said as she caught up. "I think the male hid something in the garden shed behind my house. That is where he was when I found him."

"They are probably going to head into the forest behind your house." Jellal stated. "We had better hurry if we are going to catch them."

%%%%%

Reaching the tall fence Natsu jumped it quickly followed by his sister. Quietly they made their way to the shed and Natsu slipped inside taking his human form so he could grab his bag. Walking back outside he found his sister had also phased back and was sitting on the ground taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Well that was fun." Natsu said grinning down at her.

"Well we aren't into the woods yet little brother." Fuyumi smiled back.

Giving her a hand up, they turned toward the back fence. Natsu climbed over first as Fuyumi tossed the bags over to him. She then vaulted over the fence joining him on the other side. Smiling they picked up their packs and headed deep into the forest knowing that the shifters wouldn't follow dare cross territory lines. Finding their way home by the light of the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy didn't hesitate as she jumped back into her yard closely followed by Gray and Jellal. The moment she landed she made straight for the garden shed. Finding nothing inside she headed back out into the yard. The other two were already sniffing around for a trail.

"Over here." Jellal called out from a spot by the back fence. Gray trotted over to join him. "Smells like they already crossed." He added, "Nothing we can do now." Both boys changed back into their human forms not noticing Lucy back tracking a little ways. "We should head back inside." Jellal stated. Gray nodded in agreement. They turned back toward the house to find Lucy running straight at them.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked startled.

"Wait!" Jellal started as Lucy flew over the fence between them. "That's Lycan territory!" he called after her.

"Damn it Lucy. What is she thinking?" Gray cursed as he climbed over the fence along with Jellal. Looking into the trees they couldn't see any sign of Lucy. Shifting back they put their noses to the ground to follow after her.

Lucy slowed as she made her way deeper into the forest scenting the air as she looked for the two Lycans. "Which way did they go?" She wondered out loud. Catching the smell of smoke she took off in the direction it was coming from.

As the trail got stronger she noticed there was something different about it. The pink Lycan had the smell of a warm campfire, this smelled more like smoke mixed with something rotten. She was just about to give up on the trail when she walked around a cluster of trees and straight into three Lycans. None of them were the one she was looking for.

"Well, well, well what do we have here." said the one in front. He was and average size wolf with a grey coat tinged with yellow. The scent Lucy had been following was his and the rotting smell was even stronger in person. "Looks like a little puppy has lost her way." He sneered down at her.

"Zancrow we are here for a reconnaissance mission only." said the slightly larger dark brown wolf on his right.

"Ya Ya Azuma," replied the one called Zancrow "but how can you expect me to ignore a frightened little whelp when it so rudely walks into my path."

"I'm hungry when can we go back?" asked the heavy set wolf behind them.

"You are always hungry Kaine ya big lump. Why did we even bring you along?" Zancrow snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I was just looking for someone." Lucy apologized "I'm going to head back now sorry for disturbing you." She turned to head back the way she came and Zancrow cut in front of her.

"What's the rush sweetheart we haven't even had any fun yet." He sneered. Lucy's fur stood on end at the look he was giving her.

" _Why did I come in here alone?"_ she thought to herself. Quickly she darted around Zancrow heading back to her house as fast as she could. Before she got twenty feet the wolf grabbed her by a back leg sending her crashing to the ground.

Lucy scrambled to her feet. Zancrow cackled as he came in closer. Suddenly he lunged at Lucy snapping at her front legs. Quicker than he expected Lucy bit down on his muzzle stopping him front hitting his mark. Yelping Zancrow backed up shaking his head. Hearing his distress Azuma and Kaine came running to his side.

"You're gonna get it now blonde." Zancrow growled as he advanced on her. Lucy backed away until her rump pushed up against a tree. One on one she thought she could hold her own but three against one, she wasn't a skilled enough fighter to get out of this one but she wasn't going down without a fight. Growling she stood her ground as Zancrow lunged.

%%%%%

Natsu and Fuyumi jogged their way through the forest lugging their packs over their shoulders.

"Man this stuff is heavy." Natsu groaned.

"Yeah and we wouldn't be so tired if we didn't have to run all over town." Fuyumi said as she readjusted her pack.

"I wonder whose fault that was?" he chided looking over his shoulder.

Fuyumi snorted in response rolling her eyes at her brother. "Like I could foretell Shifters coming into the store while I was there."

They slowed to a walk as they neared a small stream. Suddenly the wind changed causing them both to freeze in their tracks.

"Intruders" Natsu stated with a growl.

"We had better stash our bags and check it out." Fuyumi said holding out her hand out for Natsu's bag. Shoving them under a bush they both turned in the direction the smell was coming from phasing into their wolf forms. As quietly as they could they headed toward the intruders.

"I recognize this smell." Fuyumi breathed. "Zancrow and it smells like Azuma and Kaine are with him. I don't recognize the fourth though."

Natsu breathed deep, honey and vanilla, it was her. _"No way, she came in after us, why would she do that!"_ he thought to himself. Natsu's pace quickened as the scents got closer. Through the trees he could see Zancrow bite the shifter bringing her crashing to the ground. Hiding in the bushes he and Fuyumi stopped to see what was going on.

Zancrow lunged in to bite the shifter's legs and Natsu was pleasantly surprised to see her bite him hard on the muzzle.

"You're gonna get it now blonde." He heard Zancrow growl right before he lunged in again. Before Natsu knew what he was doing he jumped landing in the middle of the yellow wolf's back.

Zancrow howled and twisted trying to unseat the pink wolf. Fuyumi recovering from her shock rushed to keep Kaine and Azuma from attacking her brother.

Zancrow finally scrambled his way out from under Natsu and rushed back to his comrades. Teeth bared Natsu and Fuyumi moved in front of Lucy.

"Well if it isn't the wonder twins." Zancrow cackled. "I should have figured a couple of half breeds like you would come to the aid of another whelp."

"Why are you in our territory?" Fuyumi asked as she stepped forward.

Zancrow started to answer but Azuma cut him off. "We got lost and are trying to find our way back."

"Is there something wrong with your noses?" she asked, "The markers are quite clear."

"Let's just kill them Azuma. It's not like their pack will miss them anyway." Zancrow said as he glared

"I'd like to see you try." Natsu taking a step forward but Fuyumi stepped in front of him.

"Your packs territory is five miles east of here. I suggest that you start heading that way." Fuyumi told them.

Suddenly Gray and Jellal burst from the underbrush rushing to Lucy's side. She had been quite the whole time surprised at who had come to her rescue.

"Get away from her!" Gray barked as he snapped at Fuyumi.

Taking advantage of the interruption Zancrow attacked Natsu. Azuma jumped on Fuyumi and Kaine made for Lucy.

Jellal and Gray dove after Kaine both of them grabbing him by the scruff since he outweighed them.

Azuma had Fuyumi pinned down and was trying to grab her by the throat but the female was putting up a good resistance against the larger male biting him on the ear and pulling his head to the side.

Natsu and Zancrow stood on their back paws front ones locked in a mad scramble as the two males sought to gain the advantage.

At that moment a large black and white wolf burst from the trees grabbing Azuma by the back of his neck and throwing him off Fuyumi while a pure white wolf moved to stop the two battling males.

Breaking them apart the white wolf stepped between Natsu and Zancrow. The yellow wolf retreated back a few feet and his pack mates joining him.

"What was that for Erza? I almost had him." Natsu said as he tried to move past the snowy female.

"Sit!" Erza barked out.

"Yes Mama!" Natsu squeaked as his rump hit the forest floor.

"What are you three doing here?" Erza demanded as she turned back to the three trespassing Lycans.

"We were lost." Azuma replied.

"Likely story." huffed the large black and white male that had come with her.

"That is enough Gajeel." Erza told him. "You three should head back to where you belong or do we have to escort you back." She said turning back to the intruders.

"Heck ya" Natsu smirked before a sharp look from Erza had him bringing his nose to the ground.

"We will go now." Azuma said as he and Kaine pushed the reluctant Zancrow towards the direction of their territory.

"You won't be so lucky next time!" the yellow Lycan called out as they disappeared.

"Now what do we have here?" Erza asked as she turned to the three canines.


	4. Chapter 4

Jellal stepped forward "Hello Erza."

"Jellal, I thought I recognized that scent but what are you doing in our territory." She raised her head looking him in the eyes.

"We came in after or friend." He replied as he turned to the golden shifter behind him.

The white Lycan turned towards her and Lucy could help but think how beautiful the female was. Her fur was pure white not a flaw to be seen. The way she carried herself showed confidence and grace that commanded respect. Lucy couldn't help but be a little envious.

"What brought you into the woods?" Erza asked her directly.

Lucy gulped looking to the two Lycans she had been searching for. "I was looking for them." Lucy rushed out "I wanted to know why they came into our territory."

"We were doing some shopping." Fuyumi answered moving next to her brother. Natsu was currently laying on the ground muttering to himself.

"Then why did you run?" Gray interjected.

"Shifters don't usually ask questions before they start chasing." She answered.

"You were spotted?" Erza asked turning to the female.

"A couple of shifters came into the store while I was picking up medicine. I waited at the back of the store for them to leave but another came back while I was checking out." Fuyumi responded. "When I left the store we ran into a patrol and couldn't get back to the crossing point so we had to improvise."

"Improvise? You started a massive hunt through the city for over an hour." Gray added. At this Natsu rose to his feet coming nose to nose with the large Aussie.

"You think we did that on purpose?" Natsu growled

"Why didn't you just leave once you were spotted, Pinky?" Gray snarled back.

"What did you call me?" Natsu snarled his hackles standing up.

"You heard me PINKY." Gray chided.

Fuyumi shoved her way between the two gently pushing the shepherd back while keeping her brother in place. A chill ran through her where her body touched the shifter. "We had gotten separated and the shifters were doing a good job of cutting off all paths to the forest." Fuyumi replied.

"I swear you two can never do anything subtle. I'm sorry for all the trouble they caused." Erza said turning back to Jellal.

"Likewise," Jellal replied, "We shall head back now. It was good seeing you again Erza."

Lucy swore she could see the female blush. "It's good to see you too." She replied.

"Let's go." Jellal walked over to Lucy. Gray was still growling at Natsu over his sister's back. Fuyumi turned toward him. "You should take your friend home." She said drawing the big male's gaze. Gray realized just how close she was. He could see the gold in her green eyes and smell her scent, wild flowers and freshly fallen snow.

Clearing his throat he nodded. "Thanks for protecting her."

"You can owe me one." Fuyumi smiled noticing his scent was cold, like the glaciers on Mt Hakobe. "Gray was it? I will remember that name."

Gray smiled back turning to join his two friends. "We can settle this another time Pinky."

"I am not pink!"

Gajeel snorted holding back a laugh. "You wanna go metal head?" Natsu faced the larger Lycan.

"Anytime pinky." Gajeel retorted as they lunged at one another.

"Enough!" Erza commanded and the two males froze in their tracks.

Shaking her head Fuyumi trotted over to Natsu grabbing him by the ear. "Ow hey let go!" he whined as she dragged him off, Gajeel following after them. Erza nodded to the shifters as she disappeared into the trees after the others.

"Wait!" Lucy called out but they were already gone. "I didn't even get to ask him his name."

"Come on lets go home." Gray said as he followed Jellal towards town.

Giving one last look after the Lycans Lucy followed. Wondering what was waiting for her at home.

%%%%%

Fuyumi let go of her brother's ear as soon as they were out of sight of the shifters.

"Geeze Fuyumi, what was that for?" Natsu asked shaking his head.

"So you would stop growling at that shifter. Did you forget we have to bring supplies back to the pack?"

"Were you able to get everything we need?" Erza asked as they came to the stream.

Fuyumi phased back to her human form reaching under the bushes to retrieve the packs they had hidden. "Ya despite the interruption I was able to get everything." She said as she handed Natsu his bag. "Natsu's bag is too big to carry in his wolf form so we will have to go on as humans from here."

"Very well we shall join you." Erza's form changed and a beautiful red headed woman stood where the white wolf had been. Gajeel changed as well, a big burly man a head taller than Natsu with long thick black hair stood where the wolf had been.

"You gonna be able to handle that bag the whole way pinky? Gihi" He smirked at the young man.

"Stop calling me that!" Natsu bristled.

"You have to admit your hair is a pretty shade of cherry pink." said Fuyumi ruffling her brother's unruly hair.

"Not you too." Natsu looked at her with a pout.

"Don't you worry Natsu is suits you." Erza chuckled as they all headed off into the forest. "Let's go home."

As they made their way through the forest Fuyumi kept glancing at Erza. Noticing her curiosity Erza asked, "What's on your mind?"

"So it was good to see him AGAIN?" Fuyumi inquired with a grin. "You have met that shifter before?"

There was no missing the blush on the red head's face. "Yes when we were pups I ran across him in the forest. I've also meet him a couple times at the boarder since then."

"He is pretty handsome for a dog." Fuyumi stated eyeing Erza, "I bet he is really nice too."

"He is." Erza stated plainly, "but I'm surprised you noticed with the way you were admiring that shepherd."

It was Fuyumi's turn to blush now. "He is big for his breed and his coat was an interesting color. I can't help admire something I find beautiful."

"Ya beautiful," Natsu muttered behind them his mind obviously on something else.

%%%%%

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Jude shouted at the three shifters standing in front of him. "Going into Lycan territory you could have been killed! I told you to stay home and you deliberately disobeyed me and then these two had to go in to rescue you. What if you had run into a Lycan? They are vicious creatures that kill for fun, especially the half breeds. You can't trust them they will attack you soon as they see you."

"I'm fine dad we all are." Lucy said quietly.

"What possessed you to go into the woods in the first place?" Jude asked his daughter.

Why had she gone after them? They had left the territory and hadn't stolen anything or hurt anyone. "I don't know." Lucy replied more to herself.

"You are grounded. I forbid you to go anywhere without an escort." Jude told his daughter

"Dad I'm not a teenager anymore I'm a grown adult." Lucy exclaimed.

"This is my house and you will follow my rules young lady. I command you as clan leader." With that Jude turned and left the room.

"Don't worry Lucy I bet he changes his mind once he calms down." Gray told her.

"We should get going and report to our fathers." Jellal said as he put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Keep in touch okay."

Lucy smiled at her to new friends. "Promise"


	5. Chapter 5

Morning had come as Natsu and the others made it back home. It was a small secluded town in the mountains nestled in a small valley that was over looked by Mt Hakobe. They could see their pack members starting about their daily chores and smell breakfast cooking.

Natsu's stomach gave a loud rumble. "Race ya home!" He shouted before taking off.

"We had better catch up or he is going to eat all of breakfast." Fuyumi laughed as she took off after her brother.

The four made their way to a large house in the middle of town. As Natsu opened the door he hollered, "We made it back alive!"

There was a small yelp as a young pale blue wolf came running at them from the kitchen. All paws and tail she was only about half grown as the young female jumped up on Natsu.

"Big brother, big sister you made it back!" she yipped excitedly, "I missed you both."

"Wendy we have only been gone since yesterday." Fuyumi chuckled as the young Lycan licked Natsu.

An older woman with fluffy white hair came out of the kitchen smiling. "Welcome home."

"Thanks mom." Fuyumi walked over and gave her a hug.

Natsu came over the holding his younger sister in his arms. "When is breakfast?" he asked his stomach rumbling in response.

"It will be done in five minutes." His mother said laughing, "You are welcome to join us as well." She continued turning to Erza and Gajeel.

"Thanks Grandine but I bet pops is waiting for me." Gajeel answered before slipping out the door.

"I would love to stay." Erza said following the family into the kitchen.

Grandine was one of the alphas of the pack. She was a white wolf with a kind heart. In her youth she had gone to college for medicine and now doubled as the pack healer.

"I'm home." A deep voice called from the front door. Her Mate and the other alpha of the pack Igneel had just returned home. Walking into the kitchen he swept his mate up in a hug, kissing her passionately enough for their kids to wrinkle their noses.

The two alphas had been unable to have pups of their own. When Igneel found the twins in the forest they had immediately melted his heart and he took them home to his mate. Grandine was the one who had found Wendy bringing her home to join the family.

"Alright now breakfast is ready." Grandine said as she pushed away her mate. "Wendy will you get some plates?"

"Yes mom!" the small wolf jumped down phasing into a small girl about twelve years old with long blue hair that reached almost to her knees.

Everyone helped set up for breakfast and soon the table was covered with stacks of pancakes, toast, bacon, and bowls of eggs.

After they had finished breakfast Igneel sat back in his chair looking at the three Lycans that had made it back that morning. "How did everything go?"

Natsu, who was clearing the table while Fuyumi washed dishes, stopped clearing his throat he said. "Not too bad we were able to get everything on the list."

Erza glared at him from across the table. "Not too bad?" she said sarcastically.

Fuyumi sighed before telling her father what had happened the previous night stopping at them getting back into the forest.

"Was that all?" Igneel inquired.

"Well a couple of the shifters followed us into the forest." Natsu added.

"Really?"

"They were protecting one of them from three Lycans from the eastern pack when Gajeel and I showed up." Erza told the alpha.

"The eastern pack, what were they doing in our territory?" Igneel asked his mood darkening.

"They said they had gotten lost." Fuyumi snorted, "I think they were spying."

"I agree." said Erza.

"This isn't good. We will have to hold an emergency meeting." Igneel stood up from the table, "Erza I want you to help me notify the counsel. Tell them we will meet at the main hall in an hour. Natsu, Fuyumi I want you two to deliver the goods you brought home then head to the hall yourselves."

"Yes sir."

%%%%%

"Lu? Lulu? LUCY?"

"What!" Lucy answered startled out of her daydreaming.

"I've been talking to you for almost an hour. Did you hear anything I said?" asked a petite young woman with short wavy blue hair.

"Sorry Levy. I didn't mean to ignore you I guess I just got lost in thought." the blonde sighed.

"What are you thinking so hard about? Is it about Jellal or Gray?" Levy said winking at Lucy.

"No!" Lucy laughed, "Those two are just my friends."

"Are you sure?" The bluenette questioned, "Come on you can tell your best friend."

"I'm sure."

"Well what has got you so distracted then?" Levy asked again.

Lucy told her about what had happened with the Lycans the night before.

"Wow you actually talked to a Lycan!" Levy exclaimed, "What were they like? Are they as vicious as everyone says?"

"That's just it Lev they weren't anything like we have been told. Never once did they try to fight. Heck they even saved me from some other Lycans when I went into the woods." Lucy revealed.

"Wait so you did get attacked by Lycans?" Levy asked her eyes wide.

"Yes but not the ones that were in town." Lucy clarified.

"So why all the pondering?" Levy asked her.

"I was just wondering if they are really all that different from us. The female had said they were just trying to shop she even teased Gray a little. They only time they were vicious was when they fought the other Lycans." Lucy said.

"Wow, so what did they look like? Did you get to see them in their human forms or their wolf forms?" Levy asked intrigued.

"I only saw them in their wolf forms and well they looked like wolves only they were bigger. There was one black and white one that was really big, a pure white one, another was almost purple and the one that saved me his fur was pink."

"Pink?" Levy snorted, "And he was a male?"

"Ya like the color of cherry blossoms and he smelled warm like a campfire in the forest." Lucy replied getting lost in her thoughts. "I just wanted to talk to him and find out why he was in my yard. I wish I could have asked him his name and thanked him for saving me."

Lucy turned back to her friend seeing the small shifter eyeing her curiously.

"What?" Lucy asked

"I think I know what is taking up all your thoughts." Levy said with a smirk, "Did he happen to be quite handsome for a wolf?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lucy said with a blush coating her cheeks.

"I have an idea!" Levy jumped up, "Lets head to the library and do some research on Lycans. What do you think?"

"Sounds nice Lev but I'm under house arrest remember." Lucy reminded her friend.

"Ya but I bet your dad would let you go if you tell him you are reading up on becoming clan leader. Besides your dad loves me." Levy said as she moved to the door.

Shaking her head Lucy followed Levy to her dad's study. Levy could sure get determined when it came to going to the library, not that Lucy didn't love going there as much as her friend. "I wonder what we can find." Lucy asked herself.

The next thing she knew Lucy was browsing the shelves of the library. Levy had been right and her dad was more than happy to send Lucy to the library thinking she was researching things she would need to know as clan leader. Not that those skills and knowledge hadn't been drilled into her since birth.

Not sure where to start Lucy made her way over to the front desk where a beautiful young woman sat cataloging books. The name tag on her desk said her name was Aries.

"Hello." Lucy said "May I ask where I could find books on Lycans?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure if we have any such books." Aries said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, well thank you anyways." Lucy said as she turned away.

"I'm so sorry." the young woman said again looking as though she might start crying.

"It's ok really." Lucy told her, "I'm sure me and my friend can find something." About then Lucy spotted Levy waving to her from the back of the library. Moving towards her friend Lucy thanked the librarian again.

Levy darted down one of the rows at the very back of the building where the lights were dim and the books were covered with dust.

"I think I found something." Levy said as she took a large book from one of the shelves. Moving over to a desk Lucy turned on a lamp so that they could see. The book was very old and the spine stiff from years of sitting on the shelf. Levy very gently opened the book as the spine gave a creak.

"Filii Luna" Lucy whispered, "What does that mean?"

"I think it is Latin for Children of the Moon." Levy replied.

Thankfully the rest of the book was in English so Lucy could read it with ease. She turned to the next page and began to read.

"Children of the moon, also known as Lycans, are thought to have received their ability to shape shift from a wolf into a human from the moon itself." The book went on to explain the physical characteristics of the Lycan and its heightened sense of smell, hearing, and sight. It also explained the difference between Lycans and Shifters and how Lycans relied more on their wolf instincts.

"This book is amazing." Levy said in awe. "I wonder what else we can find out about Lycans."

Flipping to the next page Lucy paused pressing her finger to the page she read out loud. "There have been cases of crossbreeding between Lycans and Shifters. The offspring are seen as outsiders. These half breeds are referred to as _lupinotuum pectinem_ or werewolves on account of them having a third form that is a mix of wolf/canine and human. Lycans and Shifters only have two forms."

"Wait so there is such thing as a werewolf?" Levy said.

"Looks like it." Lucy said skimming over the page.

"Excuse me." Levy and Lucy both jumped at the voice behind them. Spinning around they saw the librarian staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry I startled you but the library is getting ready to close. Would you like to check anything out?" Aries asked shyly.

"I would like to borrow this if I can." Levy said pointing to the book.

"Of course." Aries replied as she led them back to the front desk.

As they walked back to Lucy's house she couldn't help but think about what they had read. Looking up at the darkening sky Lucy thought to herself. "Werewolves huh"


	6. Chapter 6

"What are these half-breeds doing at a council meeting?" A wolf named Zirconis growled gesturing to Natsu, Fuyumi and Gajeel.

The pack had gathered its adult members to discuss the eastern packs intrusion into their territory.

"They are a part of this pack and they are the ones who found and drove off the intruders." Igneel announced staring down the offending Lycan.

"They have just as much right to be here as any of us." said a tall and fierce man with slicked back hair the color of metal. A few other members nodded in agreement. "Not to mention they have impressive alpha potential. They are among the strongest fighters and hunters and have more than earned their place in this pack."

"Thank you Metalicana." Igneel said gesturing for the Lycan to take a seat.

Natsu and Fuyumi looked in awe at the high praise coming from the Lycan. Gajeel also looked moved by his adoptive father's statement. What surprised them more was the number of Lycans that voiced their agreement.

"For those of you who don't know members of the eastern Lycan pack were found attacking shifters from Magnolia on our territory. Natsu, Fuyumi, Gajeel and Erza were able to intercept them and send them all back to their own territories." Igneel continued.

"What?!" exclaimed one Lycan, "I didn't realize that shifters had been trespassing as well. What were they doing in the forest?"

"It seems one of them followed my brother and me into the forest. Two of her friends came in after her to take her back home." Fuyumi answered.

"You two were supposed to make it in and out of Magnolia without being seen. It seems it is your fault we had trespassers." one female snarled.

"What was that?!" Natsu said jumping to his feet.

"You heard me if wasn't for you two bumbling your mission we wouldn't have had this problem." The female snapped.

"I will admit that the shifters' coming into our territory is the fault of Natsu and Fuyumi but the other Lycans that trespassed are not. Besides I believe the shifters had no ill intentions." Erza explained.

"What makes you think that?" asked Atlas an older Lycan with gray streaked red hair.

"Not once did the shifters attack any of our pack members. They even helped drive off the eastern Lycans." Gajeel added. "Once they made sure their friend was safe they went right back to Magnolia."

"What about the eastern Lycans? Which of their members were trespassing?" Metalicana asked.

"Zancrow was one of them." said Natsu.

"As well as Azuma and Kaine Hikaru." Fuyumi finished.

Murmurs ran through the meeting hall at the mention of the Lycans' names. The three were known to be good trackers and their alpha often sent them out as an infiltration team.

"That means they are more than likely trying to spy on our pack. No doubt their alpha is trying to find a way to gain our territory." Igneel thought out loud. "We will have to double our patrols. I want to make sure there are no holes in our defenses. Let's start by forming some new teams for patrol."

As the pack selected new teams Natsu noticed his sister was deep in thought.

"What's up?" he asked her under his breath.

"I was just wondering what he is up to?" Fuyumi mumbled. "I mean why now? It has been almost five years since the last time he attacked our pack."

Natsu growled at the memory. It had been Fuyumi and his first night on patrol. Acnologia, the alpha of the eastern pack, had broken through their borders and attacked their patrol team dragging his sister off into his territory. It was well known that he despised half-breeds. Igneel had organized the pack and attacked trying to get his daughter back. It wasn't until several days later that Fuyumi, bruised and bloody, was let go. She wouldn't talk about what had happened but the proof was there for all to see. Acnologia had marked her claiming her for his own but not fully making her his mate.

Being marked was a huge deal for a Lycan. Lycans mate for life and marking was one way to solidify that bond. By marking her like he did Acnologia had made it impossible for Fuyumi to find her mate. The only way for her to be rid of him was for another male to fight Acnologia for her. Finding a mate was hard enough for a half breed but to find one that would fight a powerful alpha for her would be even harder.

"Natsu and Fuyumi you will join Erza and Gajeel for the midnight patrol." Igneel said bring Natsu out of his thoughts, "Metalicana your team will check our defenses. Does everyone understand their assignments?"

With no other questions everyone started filing out of the meeting hall. Igneel walked over to Fuyumi concern written across his face.

"Will you be ok?" he asked her.

"Yes sir, I'm part of this pack and I want to do everything I can to defend it." Fuyumi replied standing a bit taller.

"Alright then," Igneel smiled as he watched his oldest daughter exit the building. "I know you will have her back son." Igneel turned to Natsu. "Both of you be safe out there."

Clapping his hand on Natsu's shoulder they both headed out of the meeting hall.

%%%%%

Lucy and Levy walked back to her house stopping to get some pizza for dinner.

"I can't wait to get back to your place and read more of this book!" Levy exclaimed as she hugged it close to her chest. "Don't you think it's fascinating? Lucy?"

"I was just thinking the lycans in the forest called the one who saved me half breeds. Do you think they could be werewolves like in the book?" Lucy asked her friend.

"It's possible. The book says that werewolves are children of a shifter and a Lycan so that would make them half-breeds." Levy replied. "Why do you have such an interest?"

"I don't know. The Lycans I met saved me and my dad has always told me how cruel and violent they are. I can't help but think it's all just a big misunderstanding." Lucy reviled.

"I don't know Lu it could be." Levy said.

Arriving at Lucy's house they made their way up the steps. Opening the door Lucy called out "I'm home."

"Welcome home Princess how was studying?" her maid Virgo asked walking out into the foyer.

"Good Virgo. Levy and I picked up pizza for dinner." Lucy said as she hung up her coat.

"Sounds good Princess is there anything I can do for you?" the maid asked

"Nope we're good." Lucy replied as they headed up to her room.

Levy and Lucy headed up the stairs walking past the many rooms until they came to Lucy's. Levy walked in sitting the book on a desk in front of a large window overlooking the backyard and the forest behind it. Lucy gazed out the window at the forest wondering if he was out there right now.

"So far we have found out about the differences between Lycans and Shifters. What else are you curious about?" Levy asked Lucy as she opened the book. "Hey I found an index at the back."

Lucy came over to the desk reading the book with her friend. "Origins, Anatomy/Physiology, Forms, Mates there are so many topics where should we start?"

"Well we could start with mates." Levy waggled her eyebrows.

Lucy shoved her friend playfully. "I think we can save that for later how about we start where we left off at the library."

Levy skimmed down the page finding where they had left off. "Werewolves' human forms differ somewhat than that of regular Lycans. Their canines remain sharp and slightly elongated. They also retain their heightened sense of smell whereas a full blooded Lycan's senses dull somewhat in their human form."

The two continued reading the book soaking up as much information as they could from the pages. When they reached the page about mates Lucy moved to skip it but Levy stopped her.

"Hey look! It says here that they mate for life." Levy read.

Curious Lucy read on, "Lycans are completely loyal to their mate and choosing one is not done lightly. If two Lycans have interest in each other it starts with a courting period. Interest is shown with a lick to the muzzle which is returned if the other party has interest as well."

"Wow there is a lot of detail here." Levy said reading on, "If a male wishes to court a female that is already being courted he has to fight her suitor and win, then the female has to accept him."

At that moment Levy's cellphone rang interrupting the bluenette from her reading. "It's Cana." She said as she answered her phone. "Hey what's up? I'm at Lucy's house right now. I don't know let me see." Turning to Lucy she asks, "Cana wants to know if she can come over is that all right with you?"

"Of course," Lucy replied, "the more the merrier."

Levy turned back to her phone. Lucy turned to look out her window facing the forest, deep in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey thanks for letting me come over." Cana says as she walks through the bedroom door, "I was totally bored and figured I would see what you are up too."

Lucy had known Cana for a while and liked the Collie shifter. She drank too much and was a bit of a rebel. Lucy's dad didn't approve of her friend but she didn't care. Wild as she was Cana was a loyal friend and Lucy trusted her.

"Not much just reading a book we found on Lycans." Levy told her.

"Lycans?" Cana questioned, "Why are you doing that?"

Lucy told Cana the story about what happened the night before. "I just was trying to find out more about them. I've always been told they are dangerous but if they are then why did they save me?"

"So that is was all the fuss has been about. I could have told you not all Lycans are dangerous." Cana stated.

"What do you mean?" Lucy and Levy both asked.

"You two remember I work at a bar, right?" Cana asked.

"Yeah isn't it called Fairy Tail?" Levy continued

"That's the one. It sits on the boarder lines between Clover, Magnolia and the Lycan territory. I work with a few lycans there. The owners are good people and don't have any prejudices against Lycans or Shifters, so long as everyone follows the rules." Cana informed them.

"You work with Lycans?" Lucy said in disbelief, "How come you never told us before?"

"The owners don't want trouble so we try not to broadcast that fact." Cana told them. "What were you saying about how one of them was an odd color?"

"The one that saved me, his coat is pink like cherry blossoms." Lucy told her.

Cana smiled, "Well I've never seen him in his wolf form but I would bet it is Natsu."

"What makes you think it is him?" Levy asked.

"Tell you what if you come to the bar on Friday you can find out for yourself." Cana offered.

Friday that was two days away, Lucy thought to herself. "Dad has me under house arrest there is no way he is going to let me go to a bar on Friday."

"What if we tell him you're visiting a friend?" Levy pipes up.

"Who?" Lucy asks.

"Isn't Gray Fullbuster's clan based in Clover? It is closest to the bar and we can even see if he will come with us." Levy said.

"Dad does want me to get to know potential suitors." Lucy scoffs, "I think it might work."

"Alright I like to sound of this." Cana grins pulling a bottle out of her blue fluffy purse. "What are you waiting for, call Gray."

Lucy digs her phone out of her pocket glad she had exchanged numbers with the boys before they left. It rang twice before he answered. "Hey Gray, its Lucy I need your help with something."

%%%%%

Natsu ran to catch up with Fuyumi. His sister was quite as she walked on not really headed anywhere. He noticed the way her shoulders where stiff and her expression guarded. She was definitely shaken about Acknologia's pack sniffing around their territory.

"We work at Fairy Tail on Friday. Should we get everyone together to practice our new songs?" Natsu asked trying to distract her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we could run over to Loke's tonight and see what time works for him." She responded still distracted.

Natsu eyed his sister, shoving her shoulder with his to get her attention. "Hey are you sure you are ok? You may be able to hide it from everyone else but I can tell when something is wrong."

Fuyumi sighed looking over at her brother, "I swear that nose of yours can pick up on how I feel. I can't deny that I'm scared but I need to protect the pack. I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

"Well you won't have to worry about that cause I will make sure he never lays a hand on you or anyone else." Natsu snarled.

As they turned the corner two young Lycans, one black and one yellow, came running in their direction. Natsu braced himself as the yellow one crashed into him.

"Natsu! Natsu! Did you really fight wolves from another pack?" the yellow youngster exclaimed as he struggled in the older Lycan's arms. The black one sat quietly at their feet his wagging tail the only thing showing his excitement.

"Sting, calm down you're getting to big to carry." Fuyumi laughed.

"We heard others talking about how you drove off some wolves from the eastern pack." The black Lycan told her.

"It's true Rouge but what has you two so wound up?" Fuyumi asked him.

"Did you beat them up Natsu? What was it like to get in a fight? Can I come next time? I bet I could send those wimps packing." Sting stated jumping out of Natsu's arms.

"You bet I beat them up." Natsu smirked, "They didn't stand a chance."

The two young Lycans are twins and half-breeds just like Natsu and Fuyumi. Their parents, Skiadrum and Weislogia, had come to the pack looking for somewhere safe to raise the two. Skiadrum was a female Black Lab shifter who had been saved by Weislogia back in their own territory. The two had fell in love and were driven out of their old home soon after the twins were born.

"Sting, Rouge where did you run off too?" a female voice called out. A beautiful woman with long black hair was searching for the two.

"Skiadrum they're over here." Fuyumi called out.

"Sorry about the boys." the woman said as she made her way over. An older man with white hair and a long beard joined her.

"They are no trouble." Natsu smiled patting them both on the head.

"We just wanted to hear from them what happened." Rouge told his mother.

"Come on you boys Natsu and Fuyumi need to get ready for their patrol tonight and you have chores of your own to finish." Weislogia told his sons. The family said their good byes and headed home.

"You are right Natsu we will stop Acknologia." Fuyumi said watching the four head home, "We have to keep them safe. We can't let what happened to our family happen to them."

Natsu nodded in agreement. The two then headed off to meet with Gajeel and Erza before their patrol started.

%%%%%

"So what you are telling me is you want me to lie to your dad and tell him you are coming to my place to visit when you are actually going to a bar to spy on some Lycans." Gray asked Lucy.

"Pretty much," She answered, "but Cana and Levy are coming to and we want you to come with us."

Gray sighed, "And why should I help you get into more trouble?"

"Because you are my friend, besides that female Lycan might be there too." Lucy teased.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "Alright, but we should get Jellal to come too." Gray added. "I will talk to my dad and see if it is ok with him. When do you think you will be headed this way?"

"Friday morning and we plan on staying over just in case." Lucy told him excitedly. "Thanks Gray I really appreciate it."

"Ya ya I don't understand why you want to see Pinky so bad but I've heard lots of good things about that bar Fairy Tail. It should be fun." Gray said.

"I owe you one." Lucy said before she hung up. "Well looks like we are going to Clover on Friday." She said turning back to her two friends.

"Sweet, now we just have to find something hot for you to wear." Cana said moving towards Lucy's closet.

"Wwwhat!?" Lucy stuttered, "Why would I need to wear something hot?"

"Come on Lulu it will be fun." Levy giggled.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "What could it hurt?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from the author:**

 **Sorry for the really late update. I've been so busy I don't even know what day it is. I've been itching to get back to writing. Hope you all like it!**

Natsu and Fuyumi met Gajeel and Erza in front of the meeting hall. Since it was only 9:30 pm they agreed to go to their friend Loke's house to set a time to go over new songs for their gig at Fairy Tail that coming Friday. They didn't have to go on patrol till midnight so it gave them plenty of time.

Loke's place is about a 20 min run to the northeast of the village. The four Lycans had met the Lion Shifter three years ago while out on patrol. He had left his own kind to see more of the world and found himself settling in the pack's territory.

Time past fast and they found themselves at Loke's front door. The shifter was quite the loner, that being natural for a mountain lion, except when it came to the ladies. Loke's constant flirting was what landed them all a job singing at Fairy Tail.

Fuyumi was the first to knock. "Loke are you home?" she called out.

They could hear shuffling inside then the door creaked open revealing a young man with spikey orange hair. "Hey beautiful come to take me up on my offer?" he said with a sly smile.

"Give it a rest will you." Fuyumi scolded pushing his door open. "We all came to see when you wanted to practice some of the new song requests." The others filed in behind her.

"When do you guys have patrol?" Loke asked flopping down on his sofa.

"Tonight," Erza replied. "but we are free all day tomorrow."

"I'd rather not start early in the morning if we are going to be running most of the night." gruffed Gajeel as he leaned against the wall. "There is no way flame brain will be up early anyway."

"What did you call me?" Natsu challenged

"You gonna do something about it Pinky?" Gajeel sneered.

Natsu stomped over to where the big Lycan stood. Standing nose to nose they started growling at each other.

"That is enough!" Erza yelled as she slammed their foreheads together. The two sunk to the ground holding their heads. "No fighting!"

"Yes Ma'am." Gajeel replied.

"Aye Sir" Natsu mumbled.

"Now what time do we want to meet to practice?" Erza continued.

%%%%%

After deciding that she didn't have anything suitable in her closet Cana and Levy took Lucy out to do some shopping.

"What kind of look do you want to go for?" Lev asked as she looked through the clothing racks.

"Definitely need something to show off that huge chest of hers." Cana replied.

"I don't want to look like a floosy though." Lucy said.

"And a skirt!" Levy interjected, "Lucy has nice long legs."

"Hey did you hear what I said? I'm not trying to pick someone up you know." Lucy exclaimed.

"So then why all the interest in the wolf boy?" Cana teased.

"I don't know." Lucy said deep in thought. "I guess I want to thank him for saving me."

"Well you can thank him and still look amazing." Levy giggled.

%%%%%

"Fall in line Natsu." Erza growled pulling the pink Lycan from his thoughts.

"Aye Sir." He huffed as he fell in behind his sister.

Fuyumi gave him a questioning look over her shoulder. He could read her expression like she had spoken out loud _"What's wrong"_. Natsu shook his head ruffling the fur over his neck and shoulders. His sister snorted and turned back to watch where she was going.

The moon was high and the forest was quite. It was a beautiful night to go for a run but they had to remember to keep on lookout for any disturbances. Scenting the air Natsu couldn't pick up any out of place smells.

They were almost to the quarter marker of the pack boarder. This part of the forest cuts close to Magnolia and Natsu found his thoughts turning once again turning to a certain blonde haired Shifter. He couldn't figure out why she occupied his thoughts so much. Ahead of him he can see his sister's ears twitch in the direction of the town something pulling her thoughts that way as well. They moved fast and soon Magnolia was behind them as they headed towards the eastern border. When they arrived to where their boarder met that of the eastern pack's they came to a stop. Erza lifted her nose to the air looking for any signs of the eastern pack members.

"Alright let us fan out and search from the boarder in as we make our way along the eastern side." Erza commanded. "Gajeel you can stay at the border and I will take the next section in and then Natsu. Fuyumi you will be farthest out since you're the fastest. Stay close enough that you can return quickly if needed."

Fuyumi nodded as she and Natsu headed deeper into their territory. Padding alongside each other she turned to her brother.

"What has got you so distracted? It's not like you to spend so much time actually thinking." Fuyumi asked with humor in her voice.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Natsu growled as he grabbed her by an ear.

Shaking him off Fuyumi asked him, "Seriously Natsu what is bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me I just keep thinking about that shifter we helped." He replied.

"You mean that retriever?" she asked. "What about her?"

"Why did she follow us into the forest?" Natsu asked. "It seemed like she wanted something and she wasn't afraid of me."

"All three of those shifters were odd. Usually shifters see us and run away or try to kill us." Fuyumi stated.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about." Natsu exclaimed.

"They all seemed younger than shifters we usually run into, maybe about our age." Fuyumi said thoughtfully. "Maybe the younger generations are more open-minded."

"The female definitely was around our age but I'm not sure about the males." Natsu replied. "Cana is from the same clan isn't she? Maybe we could ask her."

"I'm not sure Cana is one to follow any clan rules." Fuyumi snorted, "I think she works Friday though, we could ask her then."

Natsu stopped as he reached the distance he was supposed to search at. "Yeah let's talk to her on Friday!"

"Now get your nose to the ground and start patrolling, I want to get some sleep tonight." Fuyumi said as she trotted in further.

%%%%%

"Princess it is time to wake up." Virgo gently shook the young heiress.

Lucy thought about rolling over and going back to sleep but then she remembered the car to Clover was going to leave at 9:00am it was 8:30am. Jumping out of bed she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her bags had already been packed the day before and now that she was awake she was eager to get going.

Rushing down stairs she stopped in the kitchen to grab a muffin before heading to meet Virgo and go pick up Levy. She stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning to the kitchen table she sees her dad sitting with today's paper.

"Lucy you're in quite a hurry." Jude stated.

"I don't want to be late picking up Levy, Sir." Lucy replied

"I want you to remember that while in Clover you are representing the Heartfilia family and you are to be on your best behavior." He lectured her.

"Yes Sir." Lucy replied gritting her teeth and staring at the floor.

"Also I want you to treat the young Fullbuster with care. He is a potential husband for you and I would hate for you to ruin the relationship between the families." Jude continued.

"Yes Sir." Lucy replied

"Any bad behavior you exhibit will reflect poorly on us all and we will lose the respect of the other clans. It is your duty to uphold the family name. Are you listening to me?" Jude turned toward his daughter.

"Yes Sir." Lucy replied her hands trembling from her anger.

"Lucy look at me." Jude told his daughter.

Startled Lucy looked up from the spot she had been staring at. The soft look in her dad's eyes was something she hadn't seen in the many years since her mother died. "Yes Sir?" she asked.

"I know I put a lot of pressure on you. I want you to have fun too." Jude said softly.

"Yes Sir." Lucy replied even more startled.

"Princess the car is ready." Virgo said as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry Sir I can step outside and wait longer."

"No that is ok Virgo. Lucy you're dismissed." Jude said turning back to his paper.

Lucy turned a walked out of the kitchen pausing at the door she turned back, "Thanks Dad." She said before leaving.

Jude set his paper down and put his head in his hands. "Layla I wish you were here to help me. I don't know what I'm doing." Jude said out loud.

"Well Sir I think you just took a step in the right direction." Virgo replied with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked as Levy slid into the backseat next to her.

"Yep!" The bluenette replied, "I'm excited to go tonight. I've been reading up on this bar Fairy Tail and it has some amazing reviews. Apparently the place is huge and has a gaming area, dance floor, and stage."

"Sounds amazing." Lucy smiled.

"When is Cana meeting up with us?" Levy asked.

"She said she has to be at the bar 20 minutes before it opens." Lucy replied, "She said we could go early with her or we can arrive with Gray and Jellal, they won't come till later."

"Let's go with Cana." Levy said, "That way we can check the place out before it gets to crowded."

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said.

The girls kept talking as Virgo drove them to Clover, before they knew it the car pulled in front of a large blue house with a well-kept yard. Grabbing their luggage they stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks Virgo!" Lucy says turning to the driver.

"I will pick you up on Sunday Princess. Have fun!" Virgo smiled as she pulled away.

"Well I guess we better knock." Levy shrugged making her way up to the front door.

All the sudden there was a commotion coming from inside the house. Startled the two young women jumped back as the front door burst open and Gray stormed out, a young woman with long blue hair wrapped about one of his legs.

"Gray-sama!" cried the girl, "How could you take other women to a bar and not Juvia?!"

"Why would I take you anywhere?" Gray hollered back.

"Because Juvia loves Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, "Juvia would do anything for Gray-sama."

Gray started to try and pry the girl off his leg but she stuck tighter than a leech. Lucy and Levy stood transfixed at the sight before them, the other two still squabbling and unaware of their presence.

"Uhm, Hello?" Lucy said cautiously.

The two stopped their struggling. Lucy had never seen someone go from crying to totally scary so fast. The girl named Juvia let go of Gray's leg on to come nose to nose with Lucy.

"Love rival!" Juvia growled out.

"Uhm no," Lucy answered. "I'm sorry are we interrupting anything?" She said looking over at Gray.

"No you're not, Juvia was just leaving." He said giving her a stern look.

"Bbbut Juvia came all this way just to see Gray-sama." Juvia said tearing up again.

"Look I didn't ask you to come. How many times do I have to tell you not to bother?" Gray replied.

Juvia looked like she was about to start crying a river of tears so Lucy stepped up to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Lucy and this is my best friend Levy." Lucy said holding her hand out to the young woman, "You said your name is Juvia right?"

Juvia sniffed taking the blonde's hand to shake it. "Yes my name is Juvia." She said.

"It's nice to meet you." Levy said taking her turn to shake Juvia's hand.

"Are you after Juvia's beloved?" the woman asked talking Levy's hand.

"No, I'm not." Levy assured her.

Juvia gave Levy a big smile, "Well then it is nice to meet you!"

Lucy turned to give Gray a questioning look but the young man just shrugged in response. The girl named Juvia turned to glare at Lucy once again.

"Love rival." Juvia stated.

"Look I think there has been a misunderstanding." Lucy started, "I'm not after Gray we are just friends and he is helping me out by taking us to the bar. I don't see why you couldn't co….." Lucy trailed off as a frantic Gray mimed no from behind Juvia.

"Become our friend too." Lucy finished.

"Really? You want to become Juvia's friend?" the bluenette asked.

"Of course!" Lucy smiled.

Juvia wrapped her up in a big hug "Thank you! Juvia doesn't have many friends." She said. "Can I get your contact information?"

Lucy and Levy exchanged phone numbers with Juvia when a car pulled up to the curb.

"It looks like Juvia has to get going." Juvia said. "Good bye my beloved how about giving Juvia a kiss."

Juvia lunged for Gray but he caught her just in time to stop her from kissing him.

"Goodbye Juvia." He said as he pushed her to the car.

"Goodbye new friends Juvia was very happy to meet you." Juvia said as she got into the car.

When the car pulled out of site Gray turned around to see both Lucy and Levy looking at him with smirks on their faces.

"Look it's not what you think." Gray said.

"Whatever, Beloved." Levy chuckled.

"It looks like you already have a fiancé." Lucy added both girls giggling uncontrollably.

"Ha ha very funny. She is part of the Water Spaniel family. They have been trying to setup a marriage since we were little." Gray stated

"Seems like Juvia has no problems with the idea." Levy said.

"Yeah and she is really pretty and seems nice." Lucy added.

"She is nice and smart" Gray told them, "but there is something missing. I just don't feel the same way she does. She should be with someone who can be just a devoted to her as she is to him."

Gray turned to find both girls looking like they were going to start crying.

"Who knew you could be so cool Gray!" Lucy smiled.

"You are really a nice guy aren't you?" Levy added.

"Whatever." Gray said turning away with a blush. "Come on in and I will show you around."

%%%%%

"Hey all of you I just got a message from Mira." Erza said halting their practice.

"What does she want?" Fuyumi asked hanging her mic back on its stand.

"It says they had a couple of people call off work at the last minute." Erza replied, "She is wondering if we could come in a little early to help get everything set up."

"Practice is going fast so I don't see why not." Loke said.

"We got these new songs in the bag." Natsu said putting down his guitar.

"What time does she want us to show up?" Gajeel asked.

"The message says one hour early if we can." Erza told them.

"Well then we better get going." Fuyumi said glancing at the clock. "Can you take our gear over to the bar, Loke?"

"Sure thing." Loke replied.

"Gajeel, Natsu you to start loading the amps into Loke's jeep." Erza commanded.

"Aye sir!" Natsu replied picking up two and heading out the door.

Grunting Gajeel grabbed more and followed him outside.

"I will dash back home and pick up the outfits for tonight." Fuyumi said stretching. "I will meet you all at the bar."

"Sounds good we will see you there." Erza replied.

Fuyumi exited Loke's home phasing into her wolf form as she made for the village.

It was finally time to go to the bar and Lucy couldn't help but feel a little nervous. What if the Lycan wasn't there but what if he was there? Why was Lucy nervous anyway?

"You two ready to go or what?" Cana asked.

The brunette had decided to pick them up from Gray's place at 5 pm. It took about 20 minutes to get to the bar and it opened at 6 pm.

"Yep I'm ready to go. How about you Lu?" Levy said turning to her friend.

"Ready as I will ever be." Lucy said.

"I'm going to go pick up Jellal and I will meet you all there around opening time." Gray said as he made his way to his car.

"Drive safe and see you later." Lucy told him as he pulled away.

They all climbed into Cana's little car grabbing for their seat belts as their friend roared away from the curb. Cana's driving was scary to say the least as they sped down the highway headed out of town. The brunette barely slowed down as she took an exit off the highway. Lucy and Levy could only sit quietly and hold on as their friend took them to their destination.

After what seemed like the longest 20 minutes of their life Cana turned down a dirt road and through the trees they began to see a large building coming into view.

Cana screech to a stop in a parking stop labeled for employees. A bright orange jeep sat in the spot next to them.

Lucy and Levy bailed out of the car almost kissing the ground in relief.

"Come on you two it wasn't that bad. Besides we got here in one piece." Cana said pulling a bottle out of her purse. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

The building itself was huge. Made of wood with two stories and a balcony, a large banner with a symbol of what looked like it could be a bird or something above the front doors.

"This place looks awesome!" Levy exclaimed.

"Well what are you waiting for lets go inside." Cana said.

Lucy reached the front doors first; reaching for the handle Cana started teasing the blonde.

"Well, well someone is eager." Cana snickered.

"Whatever." Lucy rolled her eyes looking back at Cana and stepping through the door right into something very solid and warm.

"Hey watch where you are going, weirdo." Said a masculine voice.

 **HEHEHHEHEHE, I love cliffhangers, got to leave you wanting more! Please read and review. Thank you all who like and follow my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Natsu, Fuyumi could you two help me hang this new banner over the front door?" asked a lovely woman with long white hair.

"Sure thing Mira." Natsu replied. He and his twin walked over to where the hostess was standing. She held a new banner out to them.

"Just hang it above the door so people can see it when they leave, please." Mira smiled sweetly.

"Sure thing." Fuyumi replied taking the banner.

Walking towards the front door the twins looked up at where they should hang the banner.

"Erza is using the ladder right now so you are going to have to boost me up." Fuyumi told her brother putting the banner around her neck and sticking a container of tacks in her mouth.

Crouching in front of the door Natsu let his sister climb up on his shoulders. Once she was in position he stood up giving her the extra height she needed to get the job done.

Natsu was so focused on what Fuyumi was doing he missed the door opening and someone walking right into his chest.

"Hey watch where you are going, weirdo." Natsu said. The smell of honey and vanilla hit his senses and he was momentarily stunned. Looking down he saw a beautiful blonde staring up at him with a red face.

"Do you normally grope people when you run into them?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" Lucy said. Looking down she realized he was only wearing an open vest and her hands were placed on his very bare and deliciously sculpted chest. "I'm s-sorry." She continued. Looking back up at those deep green eyes she noticed the messy head of cherry pink locks and the adorable grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Natsu pay attention." Fuyumi said from above. "You are gonna have to lift me up higher."

"Sure thing." Natsu said as he grabbed his sister's feet a proceeded to lift her up higher, giving Lucy an amazing view of his muscles in action.

"So are we going to sit here and watch you drool all night or can we come in?" Cana said from behind Lucy.

Blushing Lucy scooted past Natsu and made a dash for the counter, her two best friends giggling behind her.

"Hey Cana, I wasn't sure if you were working tonight." Fuyumi said from her perch in Natsu's hands.

"Sure am and I brought along two new recruits to help out." Cana replied.

"What!" Lucy and Levy said in unison.

"I didn't realize you wanted us to work." Levy stated.

"Well that wasn't the plan to begin with but we had a couple people call out for the night and we are short-handed." Cana explained. "I told Mira you two would be willing to help."

"I would very much appreciate it if you did." said Mira walking up to the newcomers, "Hi my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira."

"Hi I'm Lucy and this is Levy." Lucy said shaking the beauty's hand.

"It is wonderful to meet you!" Mira smiled, "I run this place with my younger siblings. Elfman is in the back cooking and Lisanna will be here just before we open."

"Hey can you hurry up, you're getting heavy." Natsu said suddenly earning a murderous glare from his sister.

"Fine ya big baby." Fuyumi said as she jumped down from his shoulders. "We have to help finish setting up anyway." The two walk off toward the stage to help Loke finish setting up.

"Don't mind those two." Mira told the girls, "They are part of the band but I will introduce you to them later. For now let's get you three started working."

The work wasn't so bad, first Lucy and Levy went to the kitchen to wash dishes where they met Mira's little brother Elfman. Little was the last word Lucy would have used to describe the hulk of a man but he was nice enough.

Next Mira had them sweep the whole place, which the band members helped with so it didn't take as long to get done as Lucy thought it would. She was sweeping the last bit of dirt from her section into a big pile when Natsu came over with a dust pan and garbage can.

"Thanks." Lucy said to the pink haired man.

"No problem." He replied holding out his hand, "By the way my name is Natsu."

"Lu..." Lucy started but was cut off by Erza.

"NATSU! Get over here and finish setting up the stage." Erza bellowed.

"Aye sir!" Natsu cringed, "Well it is best not to keep Erza waiting. Talk to you later Luigi." He said before turning and walking off.

"IT'S LUCY." She hollered after him.

Natsu made his way over to the stage, meeting his sister half-way.

"Isn't that the shifter from the other night." She whispered to him.

"I think so. Smells the same anyway." He replied looking back at the blonde.

"She is pretty." Fuyumi stated giving her brother a sly look.

Shoving her shoulder Natsu made his way up on stage and started setting up the guitars they were going to use that night.

Fuyumi glanced back to find the blonde looking once again at her brother. She wondered if the young woman had figured out he was the Lycan from the other night but the look in the young woman's eyes didn't come off as hostel.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Fuyumi muttered to herself as she headed over to Loke to help set up the mics.

Levy was going around taking the chairs off of the tables and sitting them upright on the floor. Grabbing a chair and stepping back to set it down she felt herself bump into someone.

"Sorr-" Levy started then froze. The person she had bumped into was the largest member of the band. He had long dark shaggy hair and sharp red eyes not to mention the numerous piercings all over his body. He was tall with her barely coming up to his chest. His rippling muscles and the scars that adorned them made for an intimidating figure.

"Better watch out, Shrimp." He said in a deep gravelly voice.

"Sorry about that." Levy smiled nervously, "My name is Levy what is yours?"

"Gajeel" he nodded grabbing another chair.

"Soo your part of the band right?" she asked.

Gajeel just grunted in response.

"Cool!" Levy exclaimed, "What instrument do you play? Do you sing? I've been reading the reviews for this place and they say your band is amazing."

"You talk a lot don't cha." Gajeel said.

"I've just been really looking forward to coming here tonight." Levy informed him.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy called from across the dance floor. "Mira said we will be opening soon. Come on let's get our aprons."

"Be right there!" Levy answered, "Well it was nice to meet you Gajeel."

Levy turned and walked towards her friends. Gajeel watched her go feeling a small blush creep into his cheeks. Most people avoided him, especially females so why was this small one so friendly. He finished setting up the chairs then made his way back to the stage.

Levy made it over to where Mira was handing out aprons when a young woman came through the front doors. She had short white hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey sis, sorry I'm late." Lisanna said as she took an apron from her sister.

"That's ok you made it just in time." Mira told her, "This is Lucy and Levy; they will be helping out tonight. Everyone this is my younger sister Lisanna if you have any questions you can ask her for help."

"Hi!" Lisanna said. Turning towards the stage the young woman cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled. "Hey Natsu!"

The pinkette looked up and gave the girl a blinding smile. "What's up Lisanna?"

Bouncing over to the stage the young woman climbed up and gave him a big hug. Fuyumi came over and the three started talking.

"They seem to get along well." Levy stated.

"They have been friends for years." Mira explained, "That and I'm pretty sure my sister has a crush on Natsu."

"With a body like that most the women that come here do." Cana said with a chuckle.

"Well they all do make for some good eye candy don't they." Mira said, "They dress like that to bring in more customers. It's not like they need to though. They are talented enough to keep people coming back just to listen to them."

Lucy looked at the group that made up the band. They all had on tight and flattering apparel. Natsu hand on a pair of tight jeans with an open vest and the two females wore matching halter tops with swooping necklines. The largest of the band members had on a skin tight sleeveless top and the orange haired member sported a loose long sleeved shirt with the top buttons undone.

"Oh I forgot to introduce them didn't I?" Mira realized, "Well the pink haired one is Natsu and the purple hair girl next to him is his sister Fuyumi, they're twins. The red head is Erza she is the leader of the group. Next to her is Loke, he is as much a play boy as he looks, and the big one is Gajeel."

At that moment the front door opened and their first customers started coming through the door.

"Well girls I hope you're ready?" Cana asked as she tightened her apron.

"Let's do this." Lucy said. Turning to the customers she smiled, "Welcome to Fairy Tail what can we get for you?"

 **Alright everyone I need some help. I am having trouble coming up with a good name for the band that Natsu, Fuyumi, Erza, Loke and Gajeel are in and I can't finish the next chapter without it! So I would definitely take some suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright don't laugh at me. I finally figured out a way to separate POV in my stories. I didn't even realize the page breaks I have in the originals weren't showing up on the web site! So when point of view switches there will be a few %%%%%. Enjoy the new chapter!  
**

The bar filled up fast once the doors opened. The band didn't play until 8:30 pm so the members helped out with the dinner crowd. Fuyumi and Erza helped Lisanna, Lucy and Levy wait tables. Mirajane and Gajeel went to the kitchen to help Elfman and Natsu and Loke helped Cana at the bar. Natsu also helped deliver food to tables.

The atmosphere of the bar was infectious. Laughter and cheer seemed to fill the place up to the highest rafters. Lucy couldn't help but laugh along with the customers as she took their orders.

At one point Lucy was laughing and didn't see a drink someone had spilled on the floor. Stepping on an ice cube she found herself falling, unable to catch herself she closed her eyes bracing for the impact. Before she hit the floor a warm arm wrapped around her waist catching her. Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with the bright grin of Natsu.

"Gotta be more careful, Luigi." Natsu said.

"I will be and it's Lucy." she replied.

"Lucy, that's a nice name." Natsu said letting go of her so he could mop up the spill.

"Thanks." Lucy said turning away with a blush. Looking up she saw Levy grinning at her so Lucy stuck her tongue out at her short friend.

Things started slowing down around 8:00 and the band members moved back stage.

Lucy and Levy finally had a moment to sit down and take a breather. Mirajane brought them both a plate topped with a cheeseburger and a mountain of fries. Digging in Lucy and Levy saw Cana messing with her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Levy asked before taking another big bite of her burger.

"Putting in a couple of song requests." Cana told them.

"Song requests?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't you know." Cana said, "If you go to the bar's Facebook page you can put in song requests for the band."

"If they know the song they will play it." Mira added, "If they don't know the song they usually write it down to learn later."

"How many songs do they know how to play." Levy asked.

"Quite a few actually." Mira told them.

"They buy the sheet music digitally to have on hand if they need it but for the most part they know a lot of songs." Cana added.

"How do they afford all of it?" Levy asked.

"Well the bar does give them a budget from equipment and such." Mira said, "It also helps that Loke is a bit of a rich boy with a lot of time and money on his hands."

Suddenly the sound of drum sticks clicking together could be heard over the drone of conversation. The curtains on the stage pulled back to reveal the band ready to start singing. Gajeel could be seen in the back behind ironed colored drums. Loke was behind a very expensive looking keyboard with a couple of computers set up around him. Fuyumi stood in front while Natsu had a flame design electric guitar in his hands and Erza supported a pink bass guitar. Everyone was wearing a mic headset.

Gajeel continued to click his drumsticks together as Fuyumi started singing a cover of _The Middle_ by Zedd and the other band members started playing.

Lucy was blown away at how good of a cover the band was doing. Pulling out her phone Lucy opened the bar's Facebook page to look at requesting a song herself.

The band played all kinds of difference genres of music. Loke and Fuyumi were doing most of the main vocals with the others singing back up. It looked like Loke could control volume and even synthesizing from the computers at his sides.

Some of the songs Erza, Natsu and Fuyumi even had choreography for and would dance while they played and sang. They were very good and the dance floor was packed immediately. The Facebook page had an ongoing post of what songs that would be up next. Snorting Cana leaned over to show Lucy and Levy which song was playing next.

"Natsu is gonna kill me." Cana chuckled.

"Baby One More Time by Brittney Spears." Levy read out loud.

As if he could hear exactly what she had said Natsu's shoulders slumped and he looked like he would rather be anywhere else as they started play the Brittney hit.

Fuyumi stepped in front of the stage and started singing the song along with dancing the actual choreography while Natsu stared up at the ceiling like he was in pain and Gajeel played the drums looking like he was about to hurl.

All of the sudden Natsu put his guitar down when Fuyumi started the chorus and in a pretty good falsetto started singing the song himself, choreography and all. Gajeel momentarily stopped playing the drums and Fuyumi had to cover her mic she was laughing so hard.

Natsu continued doing his own cover of the Brittney hit much to the delight of the crowd while Fuyumi picked up his abandoned guitar and sang backup for him.

Lucy clutched her sides laughing so hard she almost fell off her stool. Levy was laughing so hard she had started to snort and Cana was practically crying.

With a dramatic finish to the end of the song the Pinkette pointed towards the bar.

"That was all for you Cana." Natsu declared.

Giving him a thumbs up Cana continued wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"How about we play a real song now?" Natsu asked the crowd. The crowd cheered. Turning around Natsu took his guitar from his sister as she turned to pick up another that looked like ice was cracking along its surface.

Fuyumi started playing as Natsu sang the lead to the song _Must Be Nice_ by Nickelback.

Fuyumi had an amazing voice and her twin was no different. The two turned the guitar solo of the song into a battle between the two of them. The crowd ate it up and Lucy found herself pulling Levy out on the floor to dance.

When the song ended the two looked up to see Gray and Jellal standing at the bar talking to Cana.

"Sorry we are late." Jellal said as Lucy and Levy walked up to them.

"My dad decided to have a big discussion with the both of us about responsibilities and running a clan." Gray growled.

"Ugh." Lucy said completely understanding what those kinds of conversations were like.

"Well you guys missed out on working here." Levy told the boys.

"Working here what do you mean?" Gray asked.

Lucy filled them in on waitressing and getting the bar ready for the night. Mirajane came over introducing herself to the two guys.

"Actually we could use some more help checking the other areas." Mira grinned holding up two more aprons.

After that Jellal and Gray could be seen walking around the bar taking orders and clearing tables with the girls. The girls every once in a while taking a break to dance to a song they liked. Natsu, Loke and Fuyumi did most of the main vocals with Gajeel sing a rock or blues song every now and then. They were putting on quite a show and most of the bar's customers were on the dance floor.

At about fifteen to ten Jellal, Gray, Lucy and Levy were all taking a break when Mira came walking over to them.

"The band takes a 20 minute brake at ten. Would you all be willing to take some food and drinks backstage to them?" Mira asked.

"Sure." Lucy answered.

"Meet me at the kitchen at 5 to and Elfman should have everything ready." Mira told them.

Sure enough four platters filled with food and drinks sat on the kitchen counter waiting to be picked up. Jellal and Gray each picked up two platters of food with Lucy carrying a fifth and Levy following with a tray of drinks. Making their way backstage they could hear the band members laughing. As they came around the curtain Natsu jumped up from where he was sitting making his way over to them.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, "I'm starving."

"When aren't you hungry?" Fuyumi asked rolling her eyes.

"Jellal?" Erza said looking up from the computer her and Loke were using.

"Hello again Erza." Jellal replied with a nod.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"We came to keep an eye on those two." Gray said nodding his head at Lucy and Levy.

Looking at the two trays he was holding Jellal neatly held out the one with a large slice of strawberry cake out to Erza. Blushing she took it from him.

"That Iron burger is mine." Gajeel said gesturing at the massive burger on one of the trays Gray was holding.

Fuyumi walked over to Gray talking the other tray from him. "This one is mine. Thanks Gray." She said.

"How did you know it was me?" Gray asked.

"The nose always knows." Natsu said as he walked over to Lucy. "This is my plate." He said giving her a smile.

"The nose?" Lucy asked.

"You guys smell the same as the shifters we ran into the other night." Natsu said, "Well at least you three do." He said gesturing to Jellal, Gray and Lucy.

"You can recognize us by our smell." Jellal questioned.

"A lycan's sense of smell is strong even in their human form, am I right?" Levy asked handing Gajeel his drink.

"You're right." Erza replied, "Although Natsu's sense of smell is unusually strong and Fuyumi and Gajeel have higher senses of smell too."

"I knew who you were when you ran into me at the doorway." Natsu said stuffing his face.

"Really, why didn't you say anything?" Lucy asked.

"Why are you looking for us?" Fuyumi asked.

"You should be looking for me." Loke said sliding up next to Lucy, "Hello beautiful my name is Loke."

"Hi." Lucy said cautiously.

"Don't worry about the lion shifter he is a huge flirt." Fuyumi said setting down next to her brother.

"I can't help it when I see such beauty." Loke said grabbing Lucy's hand.

"That's enough Loke." Erza said darkly.

"Yes ma'am." Loke said letting go of Lucy's hand and taking his own plate from Jellal.

"You never answered my question." Fuyumi said, "Are you looking for us? I find it hard to believe it's a coincidence that you're here."

"Lucy wanted to find you guys." Levy said handing out the rest of the drinks. "When she said one of the Lycans was pink our friend Cana thought of Natsu."

"I am not pink!" Natsu growled.

"Sure you're not." Fuyumi said ruffling his hair.

"I'm a reddish light gray." Natsu said pushing her hand away.

"More like a pinkish gray." Gajeel retorted.

"Shut up!" Natsu whined.

"You are the one I chased around town." Gray said turning to Fuyumi.

"Yep." Fuyumi replied taking a bite out of her club sandwich.

"Why were you in town anyway?" Jellal asked.

"Natsu and Fuyumi were in town to gather supplies for our pack. They were supposed to get in and get out but we all know how that turned out." Erza replied.

"Why run?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know if you noticed but old man Heartfilia doesn't exactly like Lycans." Gajeel replied.

"Yeah I noticed." Lucy said looking down at her feet.

"Is that why you were looking for us? To ask why we came to town?" Fuyumi questioned the blonde.

"Yes and No, I wanted to thank you." She said turning to Natsu, "Thank you for rescuing me from those other Lycans."

Fuyumi, Natsu, Erza and Gajeel all exchanged looks of disbelief.

"You're welcome!" Natsu said with a wide smile. Lucy smiled back at him.

"Well it's about time to start playing again." Erza told them.

"We better get back to work too." Levy said.

The band members began picking up their instruments while the others made their way back out to the floor. Lucy took her phone out of her pocket opening the Fairy Tail Facebook page to request a song for the band to play.

"She wanted to thank you?" Fuyumi said watching the blonde.

"Kidda odd for shifters aren't they?" Gajeel spoke up.

"She seems really nice." Natsu replied.

"Jellal won't turn us in besides this is neutral ground." Erza added.

Watching the blonde Natsu couldn't help but feel optimistic. "Maybe they would like to be friends?"

"I hope so Natsu." Fuyumi said, "I really hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the night progressed without anything very interesting happening. At closing they all helped clean up. With the band members and the added help of Jellal and Gray it went pretty fast. They helped the band load their equipment into the back of Loke's jeep before leaving.

"Well that's the last of it." Fuyumi said as Gajeel shut the hatch.

"Thanks for all the help." Erza said turning to Lucy and her friends.

"Anytime!" Levy said with a bright grin.

"I would like to thank all of you for the help tonight too!" Mira stated. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"It was fun." Lucy replied.

"Well you are more than welcome to come again. Whether it's to hang out or help out." Lisanna said giving Lucy then Levy a hug. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"We could say the same." Jellal said with a soft smile.

"We better get moving if we are going to unload all this at Loke's and get home." Gajeel grunted.

"Take care all of you." Lucy said, "Thanks again."

"No problem." Natsu grinned.

Loke and Erza hopped into his jeep which had every other seat completely filled with equipment.

"How are you all going to fit in there?" Levy asked.

"Ride in that thing, with him driving, no way." Natsu said looking a little green.

"Well then how did you get here?" Lucy asked looking around to see if there was another vehicle.

"Gihi, we got here on our own feet, bunny girl." Gajeel said turning towards the forest. Natsu and Fuyumi turned to follow him.

"You guys ran all the way here?" Levy said surprised.

"It's a beautiful run, plus we know the forest like the back of our hands." Fuyumi said walking towards the trees.

"Fuyumi wait!" Gray said suddenly stepping towards the female.

"Yes?" Fuyumi answered turning around to look at him.

"I just want to say I'm sorry; for chasing you around that night." Gray explained.

"There is no need to apologize. You were just following orders." Fuyumi replied.

"Not like you could have caught us anyway. Sis is the fastest one in the pack." Natsu said slinging an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Really? Lucy caught up to you and I can leave her in the dust." Gray gloated.

"Alright you frosty fur, why don't we find out who is the fastest." Natsu challenged.

"Sorry but we have to get back or Silver will come looking for us." Jellal interrupted the two bristling males.

"Next time pinky." Gray chided.

Fuyumi grabbed her brother by the back of his shirt before he could argue further. "Natsu, dad has stuff for us to do tomorrow and I want to get some sleep tonight."

"Ya ya, you got lucky." He said turning to join his sister and Gajeel.

"Before you go, do you guys happen to have phones?" Lucy asked.

The Lycans stood still for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"We live in the forest not the stone age." Fuyumi laughed.

Blushing Lucy walked up to Natsu, taking a pen out of her purse she grabbed his arm. "I didn't mean it like that." She said as she wrote her cell number of the top of his hand. "If you guys ever need to come to town again just give me a call and I will help you out." She looked up to see bewildered expressions on all of their faces.

"Wow Lucy that is very kind of you." Erza said from her seat in the jeep.

"Thanks but how exactly are you going to be able to help us out?" Fuyumi asked.

"Well you see my name is Lucy Heartfilia so the clan leader is my father." Lucy said sheepishly.

"Wait, you are old man Heartfilia's daughter?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes?" Lucy said cautiously.

"I never would have pegged you as the Heartfilia heiress." Fuyumi said.

"Cool! It's a good thing for us that you are so nice!" Natsu said giving her a blinding grin.

"I will take that as a compliment." Lucy replied with a smile of her own.

"Well we had better get a move on." Erza said sitting back in her seat.

"I can't believe that Natsu got her number and I didn't." Loke pouted as he turned on the vehicle.

"Bye everyone!" Levy called as the three disappeared into the trees and Loke and Erza waved as they turned out of the parking lot.

"Let's get going." Jellal said turning to a sleek black car.

"Drive safe all of you." Mira said as she headed back to the bar with Lisanna.

"Well it was a good night wasn't it?" Levy bubbled as she moved towards Gray's car.

"We will ride back with Gray and Jellal if that is ok?" Lucy said to Cana.

The brunette was leaning against her little blue car looking off into the distance. "Look at that." She said pointing towards the mountains behind the bar.

Turning around Lucy caught her breath, on a ridge silhouetted by the moon stood three wolves. One of them stepped out on the ledge throwing its head back it let out a howl. The low soothing sound reminded her of Natsu singing earlier that night. As soon as the howl ended the three wolves turned disappearing into the forest.

"Well I guess you found your wolf." Gray said getting into the driver seat.

"I guess I did." Lucy mumbled to herself while getting into the car.

%%%%%

"YOU WENT TO A BAR!" Jude bellowed at his daughter.

Virgo had come and picked up Lucy and Levy on Sunday to bring them back home. They had all slept in Saturday morning and spent the rest of the day touring the town of Clover with Gray and Jellal. Mira had given them all pay for working at the bar Friday night and Lucy was proud to have money she had earned herself. She had bought a few gifts for some of the workers at home that she was close to. Jude asked where she had gotten the money to pay for the gifts and she figured it was better to tell the truth.

"EVEN WORSE YOU WORKED AT A BAR! YOU ARE THE HEIR TO THE HEARTFILIA FAMILY; YOU SHOULD NOT BE WORKING SUCH A DEGRADING JOB." Jude continued to yell.

"It wasn't a bad job I was more of a waitress than anything and it was a lot of fun. I met all different kinds of people at Fairy Tail." Lucy defended.

"I've heard of that bar. It sits on the boarders between lycan and shifter territory. They even let lycans into the bar. Please tell me you didn't familiarize with lowlifes like them?" Jude asked

"There were all kinds of people there and they all were very nice. No one cared who I was and I don't care if they are a lycan, shifter, human, or Big Foot!" Lucy stomped her foot.

"You could have been hurt! You can't trust lycans, they are beasts. How could you not think of our family's reputation?" Jude said his voice rising again.

"The only one acting like a beast is you, father. How do you know all lycans are bad? Why can't you just give them a chance?" Lucy asked.

"One of those monsters killed your mother!" Jude roared, "We trusted them and she ended up paying the price."

"I wish mom had never died but I know she never would have held the actions of one person against their entire race." Lucy countered. "I chased one of those lycans from the other night and he ended up saving me from another lycan. I can't believe that someone who could save another person that he doesn't even know could be bad."

"You were attacked by a lycan?" Jude asked.

"I wandered into the forest and ran into some lycans that were outside of their territory and another lycan saved me." Lucy replied.

"How many times have I told you not to go into the forest alone?" Jude demanded.

"I know father and I'm sorry it was foolish and I have learned my lesson." Lucy said hanging her head.

"I'm so disappointed in you." Jude said, "To find out that you have be disobeying me so much and what is worse you are trying to be friends with a lycan."

"I don't understand why shifters and lycan's can't get along. Those two lycans from the other night were only trying to do some shopping for their pack. They weren't stealing and they didn't hurt anyone." Lucy told her father.

"How do you know that?" Jude demanded again.

"Because I asked them." Lucy replied.

"You spoke to them? Why did they run then if they weren't guilty?" Jude questioned.

"I don't know?" Lucy replied sarcastically, "Maybe it is because of your zero tolerance policy. Their kind runs because they feel it is useless to try and talk to shifters that won't listen."

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." Jude warned, "I have had enough of this conversation. Go to your room."

"But Dad…" Lucy started but Jude interrupted her.

"We will continue this later; go to your room!" Jude commanded.

"UGH!" Lucy turned stomping off to her room.

Jude watched his daughter leave. "I'm the monster?" he said to himself. Looking at a shelf above the fireplace he found the picture of his wife. "She is so much like you Layla." He said walking over to grab the photo. "You always did give people the benefit of the doubt. I just want to keep her safe."


	13. Chapter 13

Acnologia growled as he heard one of his underling come crawling into his den. "You better have some good news." The large lycan snarled.

"Sir we have found the female you told us to find. She is always with a group so we haven't been able to bring her as you wanted." The scruffy lycan coward.

"Keep following her and report to me where she goes." Acnologia snapped at the lycan.

Jumping up the lycan ran for the entrance of the den. "Yes Sir, right away Sir!"

"It isn't yet time to take her yet. For now I want to mess with that half-breed loving pack." Acnologia spat to himself.

%%%%%

It was Monday as Fuyumi drove down the road back to the town of Clover. She was out of art supplies and had a large commission to finish by the end of the week. Her favorite art shop was in Clover and she would need to use her father's pickup since she couldn't carry everything back. Natsu had refused to go along when he learned she was taking the old vehicle.

Pulling off the highway she carefully made her way into town. Pulling into the store's parking lot she quickly made her way inside. Once inside she paused taking a deep breath and enjoying the smell of fresh paint and clay as well as the smell of new canvas.

"Welcome to Maker Magic." the woman behind the counter said with her back to the door. "Is there anything we can get you?" Turning around the woman recognized the lycan. "Fuyumi! It has been a while since your last visit. I was starting to get worried." The woman said coming around the counter.

"Ur it is good to see you too." Kia said with a smile returning the older woman's hug. "I need some more acrylics, I have a big commission I'm working on and I've run out."

"Well I will leave you to it then. If there are any color variations you need just let me know." Ur said stepping back behind the counter.

Fuyumi grabbed a basket and made her way through the tall aisles of the store to where they keep the paint she was looking for. Finding it she loaded up the basket before moving down to the brushes. She heard the jingle of the door opening and Ur greeting another customer. Picking up some brushes Fuyumi made her way over to the modeling clay.

At the front of the store Ur displayed artwork from her customers. One of Fuyumi's own paintings hung up above the door where everyone leaving could see it. Ur told her it was there to inspire those who left the store to create beauty.

Fuyumi was busy comparing two new brands of clay when the front door jingled again. Over the scent of the store she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. It was masculine and smelled like the ice covered tops of the mountains her pack called home. Turning to look at the new customer Fuyumi was surprised to see Gray walking up to the counter.

"Hey Ur," The male shifter said leaning against the counter. "Were you able to get in that new set of chisels I wanted." He asked.

"Now I've taught you better than that Gray. Where are your manners?" Ur scolded.

"Please and thank you ma'am." Gray said standing up straight.

Fuyumi ducked into the next aisle to watch the shifter at the counter through the shelving.

"I have it in the back just a moment." Ur said as she disappeared through a door behind her.

Gray leaned back on the counter turning to face the door, Fuyumi watched as he studied the painting above the door. Ur came back to the counter and placed a case on the counter.

"Here you are Gray." She said as the young man turned back around. "Anything else I can get you?"

"When will you tell me who painted that picture?" Gray said pointing to the one above the door.

"The artist that created that painting only let me have it on the condition that I did not reveal who the artist is." Ur answered. The older woman looked over to where Fuyumi was lurking behind the shelves. "Why do you want to know?" she asked him.

"I want to know why they were so sad when they painted it." Gray replied.

"That painting is a landscape why would you think they were sad when they painted it." Ur asked.

"I don't know it is just the feeling I get when I look at it." Gray said picking up the case on the counter.

Fuyumi looked up at her painting it was just a landscape like Ur had said, in fact it was of a small lake hidden in the mountains above her village. The night she painted it had been clear and the night sky was reflected in the water. It wasn't anything special but Gray was right she had been feeling low when she painted it. Turning back to the clay tools she was standing in front of she went back to her shopping.

Gray turned to exit the shop when he remembered that he needed to pick up another sculpting tool while he was there. Turning down the aisle he was surprised to see Fuyumi standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Fuyumi said "You going to chase me around again?"

"No I was just surprised to see you. Do you come to town often?" Gray asked coming to stand next to her.

"Every once in a while, why?" Fuyumi asked.

"You don't have any trouble when you come to Clover do you?" Gray inquired.

"No I usually just come here and Ur is very excepting of me, as long as I don't bring Natsu." Fuyumi chuckled. "One time he ended up knocking over an entire display of paints."

"I remember Ur grumbling about some stupid pinky that keeps wrecking the place. Now I know who she was talking about." Gray laughed.

"The last time he was here he somehow accidently punched a hole through one of the large canvases. Now he has to wait outside whenever he comes with me." Fuyumi added.

"Did he come with you today?" Gray asked, "I didn't see him outside."

"No he didn't. Father won't be happy that I went out alone but I had to come and pick up some things." Fuyumi replied.

"Why will he be mad?" Gray asked confused.

"It is dangerous for a lycan like me to be on my own. There are more than just shifters to worry about." Fuyumi told him.

"Well I guess I will just have to keep you company while you are in town." Gray said, "After all I owe you one."

"I appreciate your offer but I don't think that is a good idea." Fuyumi said.

"Why not?" Gray said confused.

"You will be better off if you don't get close to me. Bad things tend to happen to me and you aren't going to want to get caught up in it." Kia said darkly.

"Well at least take my number just in case you run into any trouble." Gray said. He walked over to the counter to write his number on a slip of paper and gave it to Fuyumi. "You can call anytime."

Taking the slip of paper from him Fuyumi put it in her back pocket. "Thank you I will keep it in mind." She said as she put her things on the counter to pay for them.

"Is this all for you Fuyumi?" Ur asked eyeing the two together.

"I will also need some new canvas." Fuyumi replied and Ur went with her to pick out half a dozen of different sizes.

Gray helped Ur and Fuyumi load all the supplies into the pickup. They placed the canvas in a box in the back making sure it was secure before Fuyumi pulled out of the parking lot.

Gray watched as she disappeared down the street then followed Ur back into the store.

Ur had watched the interaction between Fuyumi and Gray. She had never seen him take such interest in a girl before. "You seem to know Fuyumi pretty well." Ur said.

"I met her recently. It is kind of a long story." Gray replied leaning on the counter.

"Well you didn't need my help in finding the artist." Ur said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Gray said confused. Ur just pointed to the picture above the door.

Gray looked at the painting not understanding what Ur was trying to tell him. Then it hit him, "Fuyumi painted that."

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy and the ideas aren't flowing as well for this story as I had hoped. I'm not going to quit so don't worry. There is so much I want to do with this story it is just the fine details that I am working on. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you all can forgive me. I was in a real slump with this story but one of my friends that is reading it asked me if I had any new chapters so you all can thank her for kicking my butt in gear. Please read and review! It helps motivate me to write.**

Lucy was starting to get annoyed. It had been five days since she gave Natsu her number and she still hadn't heard from him. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up anyway. He was just a friend. Sighing to herself she decided to call Levy.

"Hey Lu!" the little bluenette answered the phone.

"Hey Levy what are you up to?" Lucy asked her friend.

"Not much I've been reading more in this book on Lycans. The whole thing is fascinating. They are much more in tune with their animal side and nature then shifters are." Levy said enthusiastically.

"Oh ya?" Lucy replied.

"They really are more like wolves. Their hierarchy, relationships and interactions are all basically like a wolf. They live in packs, have an Alpha, they mate for life and the whole pack works together to raise the young." Levy continued excitedly.

"Just how much of that book have you read?" Lucy asked.

"I'm only half way through it. The pages are delicate so I have to be careful while I'm handling it." Levy replied.

"Maybe I should read it?" Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Wanting to find out more about Natsu?" Levy teased.

"As if." Lucy grumbled.

"He still hasn't called you yet?" Levy asked.

"No and it has been five days! I'm starting to think there is something wrong with me." Lucy replied.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Natsu strikes me as the type of guy that takes a while to call." Levy offered. "Just give him some more time."

"Oh alright. I will talk to you later Lev I'm going to go clear my head." Lucy said.

"Ok Lulu tell your mom hi for me." Levy said.

"Will do." Lucy said before she hung up. Stretching her arms above her head she looked out her bedroom window. It was almost noon and the sun was shining bright. "I better go talk to mom." She said to herself.

Grabbing her shoes she pulled them on before heading out the back door. The grounds around the house were massive. Lucy skipped down one path she walked a lot over the years. When her mom had died her dad had a memorial built for her right on the property. It gave Lucy a chance to talk to her mom and feel closer to her.

Getting to the gravesite Lucy knelt down, "Hi mom." She started. Lucy began to tell her mother all about everything that had happened in the last few days. She told her about chasing lycans around town and going to the bar and about all the new friends she had made. Lucy said her goodbyes before deciding to walk around the grounds.

A yip greeted her as she walked along. "Hello Plue there you are good boy." Lucy said picking up the small white dog. He licked her face his snub tail wagging frantically.

Setting the dog back down Lucy laughed as she followed it around the grounds. As they came to the back fence the small canine put his nose to the ground finding a scent that interested him. Sighing Lucy looked at the fence seeing the tops of the trees swaying.

Suddenly Plue started barking at the fence. "What is it boy?" Lucy asked. Reaching out for the tiny animal Lucy was surprised when a large figure jumped the fence. Startled Lucy pressed herself to the fence. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as the large wolf turned to face her.

"Natsu?" she said recognizing the cherry colored fur.

"Hey Lucy!" he answered with a big wolfy grin.

Plue stood between them. His fur standing on end he growled his fiercest at the large lycan.

Crouching down Natsu sniffed at the small creature. "What is this?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean what is it? It is my dog Plue." Lucy said still pressed up against the fence.

"Doesn't smell like any dog I've ever seen." Natsu said stepping closer. Plue growled and lunged nipping at Natsu's muzzle. Natsu growled back and the little dog retreated back to his master.

"Hey be nice you're scaring him." Lucy said picking up the small animal.

"I'm scaring him?" Natsu cocked his head to the side, "He is the one who tried to bite me."

"You scared me too. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I was bored and wanted to see you." Natsu said sitting down on his haunches.

Lucy could feel the blush rising on her cheeks, "I told you to call if you ever needed to come over. I don't think my dad is going to be very happy seeing a lycan sitting in our yard."

"Sorry you're right." Natsu said stood back up.

Lucy watched as his form rippled and he transformed back into a human. Standing on two legs he walked over to where Lucy stood. With a big smile on his face he held a hand out for Plue to sniff.

The little dog leaned out cautiously before giving Natsu's hand a lick. Plue's snub tail started wagging back and forth as he scrambled in Lucy's arms. Natsu laughed as he took the struggling animal from Lucy's arms.

"You wanted to see me?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah you seem so nice I figured you would be fun to hang out with." Natsu said as he scratched Plue behind the ears.

"I still don't know how I'm going to explain to my dad why you are here." Lucy said a little panicked, "I haven't even started talking to him about the idea of letting you in our territory yet."

"Well we could hang out in the forest if you want?" Natsu said.

"The forest?" Lucy said looking up at the top of the fence, "I won't get you into trouble?"

"No way, you will be with me so what's the problem?" Natsu said setting Plue back on the ground.

"But it is so big what if I get lost?" Lucy worried.

"Don't worry I won't let you get lost." Natsu said walking over to the fence. Jumping up he grabbed the top of the fence and pulled himself over. Turning back he held a hand out to Lucy. "So are you coming?" he grinned.

Lucy hesitated as she looked at his hand. Looking up at his smiling face she couldn't help but smile back. Putting her hand in his she let him lift her up and over the fence.

"You're heavy." Natsu grunted as he lowered her on the other side.

"Shut up stupid!" Lucy exclaimed puffing out her cheeks. On the other side of the fence Plue whined wanting to follow his master. "Don't worry Plue I will be back soon." Lucy assured her pet.

"Ready? Let's go!" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her into the trees.

Lucy followed him through the trees reveling in the feeling of freedom she had being outside the fence of her yard. The whole forest smelled as lively as the young man that held tightly to her hand.

Lucy laughed as she ran with Natsu through the trees. After a little while they came to a stop near a small creek. Lucy was panting hard trying to catch her breath. She was amazed how Natsu appeared as though he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked standing up straight.

"Not far away. I thought we could explore close to your house for now." Natsu replied.

"You probably know this forest like the back of your hand." Lucy said.

"Ya, but there is always something new to find." Natsu said.

Lucy watched as he phased back into his wolf form. Sticking his nose to the ground he sniffed around before turning and leaping the creek in one bound. Turning back to her he asked, "Are you coming?"

Shaking her head Lucy shifted into her canine form before jumping less gracefully across the creek. Natsu took off into the trees the moment Lucy landed.

"Hey not so fast!" She called after him.

Lucy ran through the trees always making out the flash of pink fur just ahead of her. Bounding through a bush she almost ran right into Natsu who was sniffing the air.

"Geeze let me know if you are going to stop all of the sudden." She said getting up and shaking herself.

"Do you smell that?" Natsu asked sniffing the air.

Raising her nose to the air Lucy gave a deep sniff trying to find what Natsu was talking about. "I don't smell anything." She replied.

"Smells like hunters have been trapping." Natsu said sniffing again.

"Do we need to get out of here?" Lucy said moving closer to the lycan.

"No we should be fine the trails don't smell fresh." Natsu replied. Suddenly he froze his ears pointing forward. "Did you hear that?" he asked her.

Lucy lifted her ears listening to the sounds around them.

"Help" a small voice cried far off.

"Someone is in trouble." Lucy said looking at Natsu.

Natsu speed of with Lucy right on his heels in the direction of the voice. After about 10 minutes of running Natsu slowed down, crouching low and creeping forward through the brush. Lucy did her best to follow him without making any noise. Peering through the bushes they could see a small blue feline hanging by a paw from a trap.

"Help!" he cried in a small voice.

Moving out of the bushes Natsu and Lucy walked up to the struggling feline. Seeing the two the little cat began to panic.

"NO! Please nice wolf please don't eat me!" he cried.

"Why would I eat you?" Natsu asked, "You're so small you wouldn't be enough to fill me up anyway."

"Natsu!" Lucy barked. "Be nice to the poor thing he is obviously hurt."

"Yeah, Yeah" Natsu said turning back into a human.

"A Lycan!" the little feline yelled.

"Quiet now and we will help you." Lucy said turning back into her human form.

"And a shifter?" the little blue cat looked confused.

Natsu reached up gently lifting the little cat up so he could unhook the cat's paw from the trap.

"Thank you so much!" the little cat cried burying its face into Natsu's chest.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"My paw hurts but I don't think I broke anything." The cat sniffed.

"I'm Lucy and this is Natsu. Do you have a name?" she asked him.

"Aye they call me Happy!" the little cat puffed out his chest.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Lucy inquired.

"I'm a werecat." Happy said proudly.

"I didn't think werecats lived around here." Natsu said lifting Happy up and giving him a sniff.

"Hey put me down!" Happy mewled.

"Natsu be nice." Lucy scolded.

Natsu tucked the little cat into the crook of his arm gently looking at his paw that was caught in the trap.

"We live higher in the mountains." Happy continued, "But I fell into the river and got washed away. Now I don't know where I am."

"Well I can take care of you until we find out where you came from." Natsu said smiling at the little werecat.

"Really?" Happy asked looking up at Natsu with teary eyes.

"Sure thing little buddy." Natsu's grin got wider. "I better get him back home and let our healer check him out." Natsu said turning to Lucy, "I will take you home first."

"Ok" Lucy replied as she followed Natsu back the way they came.

It didn't take long and they were back at Lucy's back fence. Sitting the little cat down Natsu helped Lucy over the fence.

"I will see you later!" Natsu said as he disappeared back over the fence.

"Call me!" Lucy yelled after him.

Smiling Lucy made her way back to the house excited to tell Levy what had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

After leaving Lucy at her house Natsu headed back to his village carrying the small werecat so he didn't jostle his injured paw.

"Where are we going?" Happy asked.

"I'm taking you to my village so our healer can take a look at you." Natsu smiled down at the little cat.

Just then the little cat's stomach gave a loud growl. "Is there food there?" he asked tearfully.

"Sure is little buddy. How about I find you a nice big fish when we get there?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

Laughing Natsu ran deep into the forest.

%%%%%

Lucy walked up to the door of her father's study. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jude said from inside.

"Excuse me father but I was wondering if you had a moment to talk." Lucy said stepping through the door.

"I have a minute. What did you want to discuss." Jude replied looking at his watch.

"Actually it is about the lycans that were in town the other day." Lucy said.

Looking up at her suspiciously Jude asked, "What about them?"

"What if they wanted to come to town to do some shopping?" Lucy asked.

"What are you trying to say Lucy?" Jude asked his temper flaring.

"Well they didn't come here to cause trouble. They purchased medicine and didn't steal it. The only thing they did do is run when they were chased. They even saved me when I foolishly went into the forest." Lucy replied.

"Lucy you know what happened to your mother." Jude said.

"Yes but do we condemn and entire group for the actions of one. Wouldn't making peace with the lycans be better for both us and them?" Lucy asked.

Jude was surprised at his daughter's words. He had spent years hating lycans for what happened to Layla. Here is daughter stood before him asking him questions he never even wanted to consider. Maybe he was being an old fool.

"Father?" Lucy asked cautiously not recognizing the look on her father's face.

"I hear what you are trying to say but how are we supposed to know if they want peace." Jude said with a sigh. "I have no contacts with any of the lycan packs anymore."

"Anymore?" Lucy said surprised, "Do you mean you used to communicate with the lycans?"

"Yes, I had a lycan friend in my younger days." Jude confessed, "He was killed a long time ago by the same lycan that killed your mother."

Lucy bit her lip unsure of whether or not she should tell her dad about her new friends. "What if I could get in contact with some?" she asked.

"Lucy," Jude said in a warning tone, "I don't want you to go running through the forest looking for lycans there are more dangers than them in that forest."

"I won't father but I do know where I could meet with the same ones that came to town the other day." Lucy replied.

"You are talking about that bar aren't you?" Jude asked growling

"Yes, I met them there and talked to them. I know I could talk to them again." Lucy said.

"Do you even know their names?" Jude asked with are sigh.

"Yes, Natsu and Fuyumi are the ones that we chased the other night." Lucy shared.

Jude sat there looking seriously at his daughter. "I don't want you going back to that bar to meet them." Jude finally said, "I want to meet them here and we shall see if we can work something out."

"Thank you daddy!" Lucy squealed coming around his desk to give him a hug.

Surprised Jude wrapped his arms around his daughter in turn. A sinking feeling of guilt settled in his chest as he realized he couldn't remember the last time he had hugged her. "You must promise me you won't go sneaking off to that bar or into the forest." Jude said.

"I promise dad." Lucy smiled before bounding out the door.

Virgo walked in not long after. "I would say that talk went well, Sir." The maid smiled.

"She called me daddy; I haven't heard her call me that since Layla died." Jude said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Congratulations Sir." Virgo said still smiling.

%%%%%

Lucy bound up to her bedroom to call Levy. The phone rang a couple times before her short friend answered.

"Hey Lu what's up!" Levy asked.

"Natsu came to see me!" Lucy replied flopping down on her bed.

"See I told you that you just needed to be patient." Levy cheered.

"That's not all. I talked to my dad." Lucy continued.

"Oh how did that go?" Levy gasped.

"He wants to meet them so we can talk about peace!" Lucy practically squealed.

"Wow Lu that is great news! What made him come around?" Levy asked.

"I asked him why we had to judge others from the actions of one. It turns out he was friends with a lycan when he was younger." Lucy said.

"Seriously?! No way, Lulu your dad had a lycan friend. He has always hated them." Levy said with disbelief.

"Well apparently not." Lucy said.

"Well what did Natsu say? When are they going to meet?" Levy prodded.

"I saw Natsu before I talked to my dad so I don't know." Lucy said.

"Well can't you call him?" Levy asked.

"No I still don't have his number." Lucy confessed.

"How did you see him today then?" Levy asked.

"He literally came over the back fence." Lucy laughed, "Scared me and Plue half to death because he was in his wolf form. If it hadn't been for his pink fur I probably would have screamed."

"Wait he came to see you in his wolf form? Does your dad know he was there?" Levy questioned.

"No, we went into the forest. Natsu said he was bored and wanted to see me." Lucy blushed.

"Oooh, he wanted to see you huh?" Levy trilled.

"Shut up Levy it's not like that." Lucy snapped.

"What did you two do in the forest?" Levy asked.

"I was following him when we heard someone crying for help. When we went to check it out we found a little cat caught in a trap. He is he was a werecat and his name is Happy. Natsu took him back to his village so their healer could look at him." Lucy explained.

"A werecat? I've never heard of one of those." Levy said, "I wonder if there is anything on them in the library?"

"If anyone can find something in the library it would be you Levy." Lucy laughed, "Speaking of reading how is the book going?"

"Good there is all kinds of interesting stuff. Did you know there is actually a plant called wolf's bane and it is like a poison to lycans and werewolves. It can kill them in high enough doses. It has been used to find out if someone is a half breed too. If injected it causes werewolves to shift into their werewolf form." Levy said.

"Really, that doesn't sound very good." Lucy replied.

"It says that werewolves are unpredictable and can lose themselves in their transformation which is why all the bad rep with legends and myths." Levy added.

"I wonder what the third form looks like." Lucy said, "You don't think it is some kind of huge scary beast do you?"

"I don't know. The book doesn't say anything about what they look like except that it is just a mix of wolf/canine and human. Maybe they have dog ears?" Levy replied.

"And a tail!" Lucy giggled.

"I will keep reading and see what I can find out." Levy said.

"Sounds good." Lucy said, "I wonder how I can get ahold of Natsu."

"I bet he will be coming back before too long." Levy snickered.

"What makes you say that?" Lucy asked.

"He will probably want to see you again." Levy teased.

"Oh shut up will you." Lucy snapped.

"I can hear you blushing Lu." Levy laughed.

"Whatever, I will talk to you later ok?" Lucy deflected.

"Alright Lu let me know how thing go K." Levy said.

"Alright, love ya Lev." Lucy replied.

"Love you too!" Levy chirped.

Lucy hung up the phone looking out her window she wondered how long it would take for Natsu to come back.

%%%%%

Natsu got back to the village just before dinner time. He headed to the building his adopted mother set up as a clinic. The bell jiggled as he opened the door. Fuyumi was behind the counter working on the computer. "How can I help…" she started until she looked up and saw her brother. Natsu what did you do now?"

"I haven't done anything." He defended, "I found this little guy stuck in a trap in the woods." He said as he set Happy on the counter.

"What is a werecat doing in this part of the forest?" Fuyumi walked over to look at the small animal.

"I got lost." Happy said clinging to Natsu.

"His paw was caught in a snare. I was hoping mom could take a look at it." Natsu told his sister.

"What do you want me to take a look at?" said Grandine as she came around the corner. When she saw Happy sitting on the counter she rushed over. "The poor little thing! He is filthy." She cooed.

"And hungry." Happy whined.

"Well we will get you cleaned up. How does that sound." Grandine said picking him up.

"He hurt his paw in a snare trap." Natsu informed his mom.

"I will take a look at it. Fuyumi why don't you get a bath ready while Natsu finds some food for our little friend here." Grandine said as she walked toward an exam room.

"Yes ma'am." The twins replied as they hurried off to do as she asked.

A hot bath and a bandage later the three went back home with a surprisingly blue werecat who was currently eating fish on their dining room table.

"He is so cute!" Wendy exclaimed holding out another roasted fish to the little werecat.

"He's got quite the appetite." Igneel chuckled.

"The poor thing has been through quite an ordeal." Grandine said, "Sounds like he is a long way from home."

"Can he stay with us?" Natsu asked looking at his parents.

"It's ok with me how about you dear." Grandine said turning to Igneel.

"I don't mind but he will be your responsibility Natsu." Igneel said.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu said picking up the werecat.

"How about I show you your new room little buddy." Natsu beamed

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheered.

A little while later Fuyumi knocked on Natsu's bedroom door. "Come in" Natsu's voice whispered. Walking inside she saw Natsu sitting on his bed with the little werecat curled up in his lap fast asleep.

"He looks like he is exhausted." Fuyumi said sitting down next to her brother.

"He was out there for a while." Natsu replied stroking Happy's back.

"I'm glad you found him. What were you doing out in the forest alone?" Fuyumi asked.

"I just went for a run." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"I can smell her on you." Fuyumi said giving her brother a look.

"Alright I went to see Lucy." Natsu admitted.

"In the daytime? Isn't that a bit foolish?" Fuyumi added.

"No one saw me. I just wanted to talk to her." Natsu said.

"Sure you did." Fuyumi said sarcastically.

"I did! She is really nice." He pouted.

"I ran into Gray when I went to Clover for supplies." Fuyumi said looking down at her feet.

"You mean that icy prick?" Natsu asked. Fuyumi smacked him with a pillow. "Careful you will wake up Happy!"

"He said I could call him if I ever needed anything." Fuyumi said. The two sat in silence for a minute before Natsu spoke.

"They are a bunch of weirdos." He said petting Happy once more.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Fuyumi asked.

"I want to try." Natsu replied.

"I don't think they realize what we are." Fuyumi said hugging herself, "What if they find out and react like everyone else?"

"I don't think they will." Natsu said.

Fuyumi dug a cell phone from her pocket and handed it to her brother. "If you want to give them a chance you should probably give her a call." She said before standing up to leave the room.

"What about you? Are you going to give that snow puppy a chance?" Natsu asked.

Fuyumi stopped at the door her hand on the frame. "It's different with me and you know that. I don't want to get anyone hurt." She answered.

"The pack won't let him get you again." Natsu declared.

"You know it isn't that simple Natsu. If he calls me I will have to answer, whether I want to or not." Fuyumi said rubbing the back of her neck.

"We can fight him! Someone will be able to break his hold on you!" Natsu said.

"I won't put anyone in danger. If he calls me you have to promise you won't come for me." Fuyumi said looking back at her brother.

"But..." Natsu started.

"Promise me Natsu!" Fuyumi snapped.

"I promise." Natsu grumbled.

"Thanks little brother." Fuyumi smiled before exiting the room.

"Doesn't mean someone else can't go after you." Natsu said to the empty doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry it is taking me so long to update this story. I rewrote this chapter three times trying to make sure Natsu sounded like Natsu.**

They next day Lucy was in the library reading one of her favorite books when her phone rang. She answered it thinking that it was Levy calling. "Hello?" Lucy said still reading her book.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu's voice came over the phone.

"Natsu!" Lucy said almost dropping her book. "You called! I was starting to think you had lost my number."

"Nope, sorry it took me a while." Natsu laughed.

"How is Happy doing?" Lucy asked, "Was your healer able to fix his paw?"

"Oh ya, mom fixed him up good." Natsu replied, "He is in the kitchen getting fed fish by Wendy."

"So your mom is your pack's healer and who is Wendy?" Lucy asked puzzled.

"Mom went to college to be a doctor so she takes care of almost everything here. Wendy is my little sister. She is twelve and really cute I think you would like her." Natsu said sitting down in the living room.

"They both sound pretty amazing." Lucy said closing her book and setting it down, "So how many of you are there in your family?"

"There is me, Fuyumi, Wendy, Mom and Dad." Natsu told her, "Who many do you have in your family?"

"It is just dad and me." Lucy replied, "Which reminds me he wants to meet you!"

"Your dad wants to meet me?" Natsu asked, "What for?"

"It talked to him about you guys coming to town to do some shopping and stuff. He was pretty against it at first but he started coming around. It turns out he had a friend who was a lycan in his younger days." Lucy said hugging her knees and looking out the window.

"No way?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He said his friend was killed by another lycan. Apparently it was the same one that killed my mother. In the past our clan lost a lot of members because of lycans." Lucy told him.

"No wonder your dad doesn't like us. I'm sorry about your mother." Natsu said.

"It happened a long time ago. I understand how dad feels but just because one person does something bad doesn't mean everyone like them is bad. Besides I don't think anyone from your pack has hurt anyone in the clan. You and your sister saved me from other lycans. I think it would be better to have peace between our kinds." Lucy said.

"Do you really think your dad is open to meeting with us?" Natsu asked.

"I think so, plus I will be there and I bet Gray, Jellal and Levy would come too." Lucy said excitedly.

"I will have to run this by dad. " Natsu complained, "As alpha he will have the final say."

"Your dad is the alpha? So do you really live like a pack of wolves?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure what you are asking. You shifters have a clan leader don't you?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yeah but they are voted into the position. It does typically stay in a certain family but that can change. The leaders are more of a representative and the members of the clan do get a vote on major decisions." Lucy explained.

"This is making my head hurt." Natsu whined.

Lucy giggled at him, "Let me know what your dad decides. Is this a good number to call you at?" she asked.

"Yeah if I don't have it Fuyumi will. She knows who you are and will get a hold of me for you if I'm not there." Natsu replied.

"You can reach me on this number anytime." Lucy said, "I hope your dad will agree to the meeting."

"I will go ask him about it now." Natsu said, "Talk to you later!"

"Alright, take care Natsu." Lucy replied.

"Bye" Natsu replied before hanging up. Jumping off the couch he headed to the kitchen to talk to his dad. "Hey pops!" Natsu said as he entered the kitchen. Igneel was sitting at the counter looking over some papers with Grandine.

"Hi Natsu are you needing something?" Igneel asked.

"Actually you remember that shifter that ran into the woods after Fuyumi and me?" Natsu started.

"Yes what about her?" Grandine asked.

"Well her name is Lucy Heartfilia; I've been talking to her." Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Heartfilia?" Grandine and Igneel exchanged glances, "Don't tell me you are talking about Jude's daughter." Grandine asked.

"She wants to try and build peace between the pack and her clan. She talked to her dad about it and he told her he wants to meet with us. What do you think?" he asked.

"Jude wants to meet with Lycan's?" Grandine said in disbelief. "That man has never tried to speak with us before."

"I'm not sure about this son." Igneel said, "What would cause a man like that to change his mind so suddenly? I don't think we can trust him."

"We can trust Lucy." Natsu declared.

Grandine and Igneel eyed their son closely. Natsu was out spoken and usually the first to dive into a situation without thinking twice. Those aspects of him had given them more than a few gray hairs over the years but this time was different. The look on his face showed a determination they hadn't seen from him before.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Grandine asked Igneel.

"I do." Fuyumi said walking into the kitchen.

"Fuyumi?" Igneel questioned.

"Peace with the shifter clans would be better for the pack. We wouldn't have to sneak around to get supplies from their towns or travel far away. I know the pack likes to stay secluded but the world is changing out there." Fuyumi replied.

Igneel thought about what his eldest daughter was saying. Fuyumi was the more serious of the twins. While Natsu was impulsive but his instincts were rarely wrong. Fuyumi was calculating and seldom did anything without giving it a lot of thought.

"We should see how the rest of the pack feels about this." Grandine stated looking at her mate.

"Your right." Igneel replied deep in thought, "Find out more details about the meeting. We will present this idea to the rest of the pack to see what their thoughts are then your mom and I will make a decision. The protection of the pack comes first." He finished giving both of his adopted children a hard look.

"Hell Yeah!" Natsu jumped up throwing a fist in the air. "I'm going to go talk to her now!"

"Wait, we have to go on patrol in 20 minutes and then we are supposed to help Macao out in the shop." Fuyumi reminded him as he started to dash out of the kitchen.

"Natsu, don't go into shifter territory without their leaders consent." Grandine scolded. Pouting Natsu came back in the kitchen and flopped down on a chair. "If you do go to see the young shifter you must take Fuyumi with you." Grandine ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Natsu huffed crossing his arms.

"What, disappointed you don't get to go see your pretty golden haired shifter?" Fuyumi teased her brother.

"Shut up Fuyumi." Natsu said a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh she is pretty is she?" Igneel asked with a grin. "Just how pretty are we talking?"

Natsu's face was scarlet now, "She is just nice is all." He said.

"As in she has a nice ass or a nice rack?" Igneel asked and Grandine hit him in the shoulder while Fuyumi mimed big breasts behind Natsu's back.

"Fuyumi is probably happy she has to go with me, that way she can see her precious snow puppy." Natsu deflected.

"Snow puppy?" Igneel asked raising a brow.

"Don't try turning this around on me little brother." Fuyumi retorted, "I couldn't do anything even if I was interested." She mumbled.

"Natsu you need to be careful. If you really want peace between the pack and clans you can't do anything to anger their clan leader." Grandine warned.

"Like what?" Natsu asked perplexed.

Igneel and Grandine started at their son before exchanging looks. Fuyumi just rolled her eyes at her brother's obliviousness.

"I don't think you are going to have to worry but I will keep an eye on him anyway." Fuyumi reassured their parents.

"Once you find out more from, Lucy was it, we can hold a meeting." Igneel said.

"Alright!" Natsu said jumping up again.

"But first we have patrol." Fuyumi reminded her brother, "You can call Lucy later."

"Let's get going then." Natsu said grabbing his sister and pulling her out of the kitchen.

They met up with Erza and Gajeel on the outskirts of the village and headed out for patrol. The four of them phased into their wolf forms and took off toward the northern border. The day was beautiful and warm as they ran through the woods falling in line as they ran.

"Hey would you two want to come to a meeting with the shifter clans?" Natsu blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel growled from his position at the back.

"Natsu we are supposed to get more information first." Fuyumi said glancing back at her brother.

"Information on what?" Erza asked from the front.

"You remember Lucy?" Natsu asked ignoring his sister.

"The shifter you saved from Zancrow? She was the one at the bar. Lucy Heartfilia am I correct?" Erza asked slowing down.

"That's the one. She is talking to her father about creating peace between our pack and the shifters." Natsu said his tail wagging excitedly.

"We don't have all the details yet but dad asked us to find out more then he will bring the idea up to the pack before making a decision." Fuyumi clarified.

"Peace with the shifters? Sounds pretty farfetched to me." Gajeel grumbled.

"No it's not!" Natsu hollered spinning around to face the big lycan.

"Only an idiot would think that was possible." Gajeel smirked.

"Who are you calling and idiot?!" Natsu growled.

"A pink little whelp." Gajeel sneered.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Natsu howled before tackling Gajeel. The two rolled around snapping and throwing insults at each other.

Fuyumi sighed stopping and sitting down to watch the two argue. Erza came back and sat next to her. "What is he talking about?" the white lycan asked her.

"Lucy talked to her dad about making peace with the pack and Jude said he wanted to meet with us." Fuyumi said.

"A meeting to discuss peace?" Erza said surprised.

"Go chew on your barbell." Natsu quipped, grabbing Gajeel by an ear.

"Shut up you pink fur ball." Gajeel insulted shaking him off.

"What you going to do about it you fluffy panda?" Natsu chided before pouncing on the larger lycan's back.

"Are you going to stop them?" Fuyumi asked Erza.

"ENOUGH!" Erza barked bringing the fight to an end.

Natsu and Gajeel broke apart and sat down growling at each other.

"Do you think peace is possible?" Erza turned back to Fuyumi.

"I think it will be worth a shot. I think peace will be really good for the pack." Fuyumi replied.

"Hell yeah it's possible." Natsu jumped up.

"Keep dreaming. You think old man Heartfilia is really going to change his colors so easily?" Gajeel asked.

"I believe in Lucy." Natsu replied.

"That is all well Natsu but Lucy is only one shifter and she isn't even in a position of leadership." Erza pointed out.

"It's not just Lucy. Her friends will stand with her too." Natsu countered.

"That is still just a small group. The shifter clans are a lot bigger than our pack and I can bet some of our number will agree with Gajeel." Erza continued.

"Would you two be willing to go to the meeting with us anyway?" Fuyumi asked.

"Three half-breeds in a room full of shifters. Yeah, that is going to work out just great." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Not many can distinguish our scent from that of a regular lycan." Fuyumi said, "I think if we can show a united front with Lucy and her friends we might be able to get the others to seriously consider the possibility of peace. Plus if the shifters are on our side Acnologia might be more hesitant to attack us."

"That might be true but I doubt the shifters would want to take the risk." Erza said.

"All we can do is go to the meeting and try. So will you go with us?" Fuyumi asked.

Gajeel and Erza remained silent as they thought over the idea. You could see them warring with themselves over the idea.

"Come on guys. Wouldn't it be nice to not have to hide?" Natsu asked.

Looking up at him Erza smiled. "I know what you mean Natsu but we have to consider the safety of the pack as well. Shifters are a lot different than us, their bonds do not run as deep." She said.

"I don't completely believe that. Our parents had to have created a powerful bond." Fuyumi said looking at her brother. "We can feel the strength of our own bonds running through our blood. Maybe shifters just don't create them as easily?"

Erza looked at her in shock, "You really have put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" Erza asked.

"You have known us for years Erza. You can't tell me you haven't realized that we may accept others into our lives like other lycans but when it comes down to a true bond even Natsu hesitates to form one. Gajeel can deny it all he wants but I know he can feel the hesitation too." Fuyumi said.

"Tch" Gajeel turned up his nose.

"But you all have a bond with me." Erza said cocking her head to the side.

"Of course we do." Fuyumi reassured her walking up and licking the white lycan on the muzzle, "You are like a big sister to us. Right Natsu, Gajeel?"

"I guess." Natsu snorted.

"Ya, whatever." Gajeel grumbled.

Fuyumi and Erza both chuckled at the male's refusal to admit their bond with the white lycan.

"Come on you three we need to continue our patrol." Erza said getting up and heading back in the direction they needed to go. The other three stood up and fell in behind her.

As they continued their patrol along the border with Acnologia's pack they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them.

 **dragonlily0609: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story and you find it easy to read and imagen what is going on!**

 **Mandapandaa: We will have to see who Natsu was talking about. I'm going to try and update more often. Sorry it is taking me so long.**

 **KingXiitIII: I'm glad you like it. I know it is hard to get pumped for a story when it doesn't update often but I'm working on it I swear.**


End file.
